Back To The Future - The Series - First Season
by cardiff1984
Summary: If the Franchise had continued as a Live-Action TV Show, with MJF and Chris Lloyd . Following directly after the Trilogy, Marty and Doc are thrown into the Space Time Continuum again, as Marty deals with his improved Timeline. Jennifer and Doc's family also join in on the adventures as a Paradox lingers in the Past, Present and Future.
1. Back To Reality?

_**What if Zemeckis and Gale continuued the Franchise, directly after Part III, but as a Live Action TV Show?**_

 _ **I'm going to write it, as if the show started in 1991. The First Episode, will be classed as episode 1 of Season 1, but will start,**_

 _ **conlcluding Part III (trilogy) events. I don't know how many seasons I will write, hopefully as many I can before a conclusion to the series.**_

 **BACK TO THE FUTURE SEASON ONE INTRO -BACK IN TIME BY HUEY LEWIS AND THE NEWS THEME TUNE. VARIOUS CLIPS FROM TRILOGY AND INTRODUCING MAIN CAST.**

 ** **Each Episode Duration: 45 - 50 Minutes.****

* * *

 **Episode 1: Back To Reality?**

 **Sunday October 27th 1985.**

 **11:30 am.**

Marty and Jennifer arrive at the Eastwood Ravine Railroad, where the remains of the Delorean Machine lay scattered across the track. Marty is hurt to think Doc is not coming back. Looking at a broken photograph on the track, is probably the only memory he'll have left. Suddenly the train signals alarm, but no oncoming train, leaving Marty and Jennifer confused. SUDDENLY A TIME TRAIN APPEARS, created by Doc Brown, who appears to Marty and Jennifer. Marty is overwhelmed. Clara appears and greets Marty and Doc introduces his sons, Jules and Verne, while Einstein also appears. Doc hands Marty a gift. It's a picture of Marty and Doc stood next to the construction of the Clocktower in 1885.

"It's great Doc thanks," Marty smiles, shaking Doc's hand.

"Doctor Brown?" Jennifer asks, showing a FAX from PART II, now blank " I brought this note back from the future and now it's erased.

"Of course it's erased," Doc replies.

"But what does that mean?"

"It means your future hasn't been written yet. Knowones has. Your future is whatever you make it, so make it a good one -both of you."

Marty and Jennifer now know their future will be fine. Doc Brown and his family prepare to head off into the Space Time Continuum.

"Hey Doc? Where you going now? Back To The Future?" Marty calls.

"Nope already been there," Doc signals.

Marty and Jennifer wave farewell. THE TIME TRAIN LIFTS UP AND DISAPPEARS INTO THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM.

Approaching the Barriers , Biff is sat in his Car Waxing Company Truck and had seen the train take off.

"A flying Steam Train? That's twice in Two days -Three time in thirty years. Just what the hell is going on here?"

Marty and Jennifer head off to the lake for a few hours and Marty explains of his weekend adventures to 1955, 2015, 1985-A, 1955 and 1885. He then informs Jennifer, that he has a two way memory of his old timeline, where his family were losers and his new improved family timeline. He suspects the Ripple Effect hasn't kicked in fully, so his older memories disappear and his new one's entirely kick in. Marty tells the love of his life, that he wants the moment on the lake to last forever, even though it will be for a short while.

 **Monday October 28th 1985**

 **8:25 am**

Lorraine is shocked, that her son is late for school, something that the new imporoved Marty had a rare thing of doing. Before heading off, he discovers he was excepted by the record company.

"Too darn loud, my ass," Marty chuckles to himself.

Marty rushes to School, where Strictland claims, he is handing Marty his first tardy and Jennifer finds this odd. During Maths class, female teacher Harper classes Marty as a straight A student and asks him a difficult question and he is caught off guard, as he struggles to answer. Needles torments him and calls him chicken for backing out of the race at Hill Dale the previous day. Marty shrugs this off and Jennifer is proud no matter what. Jennifer suspects Marty is struggling to the new timeline.

Later, when Marty returns home, he finds an article on the Hill Valley Telegraph "AUTHORITIES UNSURE ON MALL SHOOTOUT."

Then another write up says "DELOREAN WRECK FOUND NEAR EASTWOOD RAVINE."

Marty that evening goes to Doc's lab and finds it had been ransacked by the FBI. When Marty returns home, two agents are waiting, who then take him in for questioning, alongside his Mother and father as witness Guardians, due to his age.. They show Marty a photograph of a the stolen Minivan, that the Libyans turned up to the Mall in, where they tried to murder Doc. They also present a diagram drawing of the Plutonium that was stolen from the Pacific Nuclear Research Facility on October 12th of that month.

"I have no knowledge on any of this," Marty denies. "Anyway, Doc wouldn't do anything so stupid to get involved with Terrorists, let alone build a bomb for them, using whatever. "

"Well, the thing is, these Libyans claim a teenaged boy fitting your description, was present, when they turned up to the Mall seeking their Plutonium and escaped in a Delorean," Agent Simpson adds.

Lorraine defends Marty, claiming he was home in bed, in the early hours of Saturday morning. The agents then produce a photograph of the wrecked Delorean on the tracks and sware to statements by witnesses, that they saw Marty in a Cowboy outfit escape from the train. Lorraine and George feel uneasy about what, the agents are insinuating.

"You know what I think? I think you were trying to conceal evidence, by destroying that Delorean, so there wouldn't be any link to Doc Brown, who I assume, has left you in deep trouble," Simpson suggests.

Marty profusely denies this and is let go under caution, that he doesn't leave town. Marty fears for his personal future, as well as his Music career.

 **Tuesday October 29th 1985**

 **10:28 am**

Marty is over two hours late for school, he dreams of Doc last departure from 1985 and that he had already been to the future. Marty is convinced his future is under threat from somewhere. He fears his old memories from his old timeline will linger to a point, where the future, will be as bad, as what they were, originally or worse, like 1985-A.

Later Marty shares his concerns with Jennifer and he considers admitting to his parents of his first trip to 1955 and the rest of the time travelling over the October weekend. Jennifer warns Marty, not to do anything hasty, as the Mcfly's are already seeing signs that Marty is acting out of his new timeline character, aside from his connection with Doc's participation with the Libyans.

Later, that night, Marty abruptly blurts out about the Time Travel. Lorraine, George, Linda and Dave are agasped.

"It's true Mom-Dad," Marty starts to explain. "I was there at Twin Pines Mall."

"Twin Pines Mall?" George frowns.

"Uh- sorry Lone Pine Mall."

"What happened Marty?" Lorraine asks.

"Doc showed me his new experiment- Time Travel Experiment. - It worked."

The family look at one another, suspecting Doc has turned their loved one into a loonatic.

"And it was true. Doc ripped off that Plutonium from Libyans, they showed up at the Mall on Saturday looking for revenge. They shot him and I got away in his Delorean Time Machine."

"Oh my God that explains you dumping the car on the tracks," George gasps. "Too much pain after seeing your friend killed. You felt guilty. Weird, it said in the paper, there was no body found at the Mall."

"No Dad, Doc didn't die. I wrote him a letter on November 12th 1955 to warn him about the future. And that Delorean on the tracks, I didn't dump it there, I just returned from 1885. If you notice that Ravine was named after me -well the name I made up."

The family are getting more horrified of Marty's behaviour by the minute. Marty tells his family, the reason they find his behaviour odd, is because he is not from their timeline originally and claims his family were losers and that his trip to 1955 changed everything.

"I was Calvin Klein. I brought you two together. I had to, or, neither, Dave, Linda and myself wouldn't have been born. I'm not crazy. I've even seen the future, with Hoverboards and flying cars."

"My God Marty, you sound as Delusional as Biff," George adds.

That was the last straw. Marty goes to his bedroom to calm down and calls Jennifer and tells him of his stupidity to inform his parents of what he did. Lorraine and George discuss Marty's mental state and Lorraine points out, that his delusion is almost as bad as Biff's, claiming of seeing flying cars, back in 1955 and on October 26th. George states that he will not allow his son forever, have the mental state of either Doc or Biff.

When he goes back in to apologise, two men in white uniforms arrive to have Marty taken away to a Sanitarium.

"You need help son," Lorraine cries.

"We're sorry son," George insists. " But it's for the best.

Marty manages to escape being encarcerated and runs to Eastwood Ravine in the middle of the night. Then out of knowhere, a Delorean Time Machine appears. Out gets Doc from 1895, he asks Marty to go with him through time, to search for his family.

Marty is shocked to find that the Delorean he's got, is an earlier version from 1985. Doc 1895, tells Marty that he borrowed it from his earlier counterpart in 2015.

"Why Doc, what's happened?" Marty wonders.

" Clara and the boys have been kidnapped by my Doppelganger and gone into an unknown time," Doc states.

"Explains why, I was starting to worry about my sanity after you left in the train Sunday Morning -Wait a minute-that wasn't you?"

"When I realized you were committed in 1985 and you all become assholes, it was too late. I was knocked out, with a Sleep -Inducing Alpha Rhythm Generator and my family was taken. I waited until October 26th 2015, for my earlier self to arrive and I borrowed the Time Machine."

"This new counterpart of yours, who is he?"

"Question is, who created him and what does he want?"

Doc refuels the Plutonium chamber and both he and Marty head off back to 1895, hoping that's where Doc's Doppelganger has taken his family.

 **TO BE CONTINUED** **Appears on the screen.**


	2. Brown Tannen Kidnap

**Recap From Closing Moments Of "Back To Reality?"**

On Tuesday October 29th 1985, Marty escapes being taken to a Sanitarium and goes to Eastwood Ravine, where Doc from the future appears to him. He is informs Marty that his Doppelganger had taken his family away in the time train, stranding Doc in 2015. Marty learns that the Doc that visited him on October 27th in the time train was in fact, not the real Doc. The real Doc had borrowed his earlier versions Delorean to return to 1985, after Doc learnt Marty had been committed by this point.

Doc and Marty jump into the Plutonium powered Time Vehicle and head to the past.

* * *

 **Episode 2: Brown...Tannen Kidnap.**

 **Tuesday September 3rd 1895**

 **8:00 PM.**

Doc and Marty arrive ninety years into the past, but this time is currently Doc's present. Doc drives the Delorean to Doc's Farm. Nobody is home and he checks the downstairs Lab. No sign of the Time Train. Doc is beside himself with stress and this concerns Marty too. Marty and Doc are then fading on and off and begin to wonder if their fate has ended at some point. They are caught off guard by a different owner to the house and are ordered to leave. The duo head off into 1890's Hill Valley town centre on foot and ask around if Clara, Jules and Verne have been seen around anywhere? A drunk Seamous Mcfly is shocked to find, Doc and Marty still alive in the Saloon.

"My god - Emmett Brown?" Seamous gasps. I don't believe it, you're still alive."

"Why what happened?" Marty interrupts. "To Doc?"

"I heard you were shot off that Ravine - My God Mr Eastwood. You're still alive too. I thought you died, after Buford Killed you both at Shonash Ravine ten years ago."

"Killed me?!" Marty gasps.

"That's what I assumed. The same day that lady from New Jersey fell to her death. Ever since September 7th 1885, Buford has ran this town. He's the new Sheriff, he has been for ten years."

Marty and Doc feel pain, as they are slowly disappearing and have minimal time. ' _Friday September 4th 1885,'_ is the date believed Doc's family were taken to. Doc is horrified by the coincidence of the date. It's the day Doc met Clara and the day after Marty arrived from 1955. Marty suspects none other than Buford Tannen. Doc agrees, and figures Buford is using Clara and the boys existence, to prevent Marty being victorious on September 7th 1885. Doc then informs Marty, that Buford has been a recluse since his release from prison in 1890, although he did father a child, Biff's grandfather. Doc is unsure, how he managed to replicate his appearance. Marty and Doc feel pain, as they are slowly disappearing and have minimal time.

Marty and Doc are spotted by Buford Tannen who is now back to his original appearance, but with scarring. He gives chase, as he opens fire on the two time travellers. But, then Buford is spooked by a Rattler and falls head on into manure. Doc again refuels the Delorean, with Plutonium wearing thin. They head ten more years into the past.

 **Friday September 4th 1885**

Marty and Doc arrive around an half and hour before Clara's cart is spooked by a rattlesnake. Marty and Doc hide the Delorean and head off in the direction of Shonash Ravine, where they spot their earlier selves arriving at the scene of a dead end rail crossing. Doc is horrified to see his wife, Clara strung up on a post, as his sons are tied and gagged. Einstein is even strung up by his paws. Buford appears as Doc and Buford tells Doc, how he managed to fool everyone.

"I stowed away in the time train and you brought me to the future. While you were busy upgrading the Train to Hover Conversion and discovering Eastwoods or should I say Mcfly's fate, I successfully robbed a bank, and despite the advanced armory the law had in 2015, I still managed to be too quick for them. I went to have plastic surgery and forced them to replicate you by showing a picture. Then I waited for you to appear and I zapped you out with this sleep machine and fooled your family to to join me. I was going to come back here straight away, but I thought I'd lap it up and fool this yellow belly into think his future was perfect by going to 1985. Keep the suspence going. Looks like your quite hard to throw off the trail," Buford tells all.

Buford threatens Marty for a trade. Either be forced to be his slave forever, or a dual to the death. Marty and Doc's earlier versions will be shot, which will result in Doc, Marty, Clara, Jules and Verne to be erased from existence. Marty says he cannot go up against Buford, as he hasn't got a gun, so insists he will be Bufords slave forever.

In the distance, 1885 Marty and Doc, seeing Clara's earlier version in trouble with her horse and give chase to save her, while Marty kneels down before Buford and goes to kiss his boot, but Marty headbutts Buford in the groin and beats him until he's out cold.

Both Marty and Doc tie him up and release Clara, his sons and Einstein from captivity, saving their future. Doc tells Marty to return the family to 1895 in the train, while he takes Buford to 2015, to return him to his normal state and will erase any incline of his threats to the Space Time Continuum, plus he wants Marty to fetch him and Buford in 2015, so he can return the Delorean to his earlier self.

"Doc, how come we didn't fade straight away, after Buford altered the past?" Marty queries.

"I think, due to my option of borrowing my earlier counterparts Delorean in 2015, allowed enough time for us to alter the course of time. You still existed in 1985, because you're a time traveller, that's my theory. If we had failed this mission to this point... we would have faded from existence or worse a major paradox would have occurred," Doc said.

Marty has no idea how to drive the time train, but Doc claims it's just like riding a bike. To Marty it's anything but.

Later, after Marty drops the Browns back to 1895 and fetches Doc and reluctantly brings Buford back to 1895.

Doc returns Marty to October 29th 1985, about a minute after Doc arrived from the future. Marty asks Doc if he, Clara and the boys would consider living back in 1985. Doc states that it would weird Clara out, living about a hundred years into the future. Doc informs Marty that he will have to clear his name in the Plutonium Theft, before he and the Browns can move back to the future. Suddenly Marty's family turn up out of the blue and see the time train. Doc knocks them out using the Sleep- Inducing Alpha Rhythm Generator and insists they won't remember a thing. Doc encourages Marty to drive them home. Marty and Doc place them in the car and Doc leaves for the past, not before Marty warns him to be more careful and keep the train under lock and key, especially where Buford is concerned as Marty made the same mistake, leaving the Delorean unattended in 2015, when Biff took the Almanac to 1955.

 **Wednesday October 30th 1985**

Next morning, the Mcfly's awake in their car, with no memory, that their son had brought them home. Two police officers arrive claiming of a disturbance the previous night, as they suggest they wanted their son committed. The Mcfly's laugh this off. Marty heads off to fetch Jennifer bright and early and Jennifer asks how his parents took to Marty's confession on the time travel. Marty assures Jennifer it's been taken care of. Jennifer asks Marty if he's gong to the Halloween Party at her friend Melissa's house? Marty is happy to. As at a cross roads, a jeep and minivan surround Marty's 4x4 and out gets four Libyan Terrorists who kidnap Jennifer at gunpoint. It appears there were more in the terrorist cell and want him to locate Doc Brown, to return the remaining Plutonium and to release the two terrorists, that tried to kill him at the Mall, or Jennifer will meet a tragic end. They take Jennifer, leaving Marty helpless in the street. How can he reach Doc in the past, with no time vehicle?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Return Of The Libyans

**Recap From Closing Moments Of " Brown...Tannen Kidnap".**

Having prevented Buford Tannen destroying Marty and Doc's existence back in 1895, Marty is returned to 1985, where everything is back to normal and both Lorraine and George have no recollection of attempting to place Marty in a Sanitarium. However on the morning of Wednesday October 30th 1985, Marty and Jennifer are intercepted by Libyan Terrorists and Jennifer is kidnapped and they demand that Doc Brown returns the Plutonium or they will bring serious harm to Jennifer.

* * *

 **Episode 3: Return Of The Libyans.**

 **Saturday**

 **September 7th**

 **1895**

 **Hill Valley, California.**

It's ten years to the day, that Marty Mcfly, aka Clint Eastwood in 1885, defeated Buford Tannen in a duel outside the Palace Saloon and Seamous Mcfly is keen to remind everyone. Buford sits glumly as he everybody stares at him. He has no memory of Marty's brief trip to 1895, as Doc used a Sleep -Inducing Alpha Rythm Generator to wipe his mind.

Doc has just finished adding an extra device to the time train, a destination place keypad. As travelling through time, now gives the option of going to different places. He informs Clara, that he may also recreate a time machine out of another Delorean, for Nostalgia, but will have to return to the future to do it. Doc randomly types in the date " _Monday September 7th 2015" and Destination place, "Los Angeles."_ He tells Clara he will briefly test it out and will return shortly with souveniors and photographs of his visit for his family. Jules and Verne want to come along for the ride, but Doc insists he can't guarantee it will work and doesn't want to get them into bother if a dangerous glitch happens, but insists if it works, then in future they can go.

"Before I return to 1895, I will be stopping off in 1985 to rebuild a time machine out of a new Delorean. I will be gone several weeks, but from your persepective a few hours," Doc explains. " I will have Marty bring the Delorean to this time period, while I drive the train and then return him to the future later on." Doc activates the Fluxcipacitor and the time train journies into the future.

 **Monday**

 **September 7th**

 **2015**

 **5:00 P.M.**

 **Los Angeles, California.**

Doc arrives 16 days, before he brought Marty and Jennifer originally and lands the time train on an abandoned railway line outside of city limits. Before he leaves the train, he looks out of the window and finds Los Angeles anything like a future as seen in 2015, when he brought Marty and Jennifer previously. The city is in ruins and the air seems pretty toxic. Taking no chances, Doc gets into a white Radiation Suit and proceeds outside. He gets to a high point and there is nothing left. He reads a sign post. _"WARNING! DO NOT PROCEED. RADIATION POISONING POSSIBLE._ Doc is beside himself.

"Great Scott? What in the World?" Doc asks himself.

Suddenly, a Guard intercepts Doc, with a ray gun pointed at him and demands what he's doing in such dangerous territory and insists he turn round.

"What happened here?" Where's Los Angeles?"

"Gone," the guard says. "It has been for thirty years."

"My God. What were the repercussions? A Third World War?"

"Fortunately, the Government did enough to prevent that and it was helped by Goldie Wilson II genius and quick thinking that made him a legend. Man his Heir followed suit with the luxuries he created. Flying cars, Hoverboards - "

"You mean it was because of this Nuclear attack in, that set way for the future we see today?"

"I guess so. Why is it so important to you sir?"

"Just curiosity I guess. Do you know why did these terrorists strike Los Angeles and when?"

"From what I learnt from my father, these Libyans, some time in late 1985, wanted the release of their fellow terrorists, who were in Custody in Hill Valley and wanted revenge on this scientist, who was a no show. But, he didn't show up and their demands were denied. So they set off the bomb and millions were killed. It was like a horror movie, watching it on the news. I was only a kid at the time."

Doc's is shocked to learn, that him stealing the Plutonium from the Libyans to power the Delorean and that leading to the arrest of the two terrorists at the Lone Pine Mall, had disastrous consequences. Doc manages to convince the guard to allow him on his way and apologizes for inconvenience. Doc jumps into the time train and heads off to Hill Valley. Doc is also now aware of how the future depicted in Part II, was created. His involvement with the terrorists was a chain reaction which led to the creation of the Hover converted future.

 **Hill Valley**

Upon arriving, Doc heads to the archives and finds out, that due to Goldie Wilson being mayor of Hill Valley, his generation followed suite into politics and Government work and had a leading hand into creating advanced security and terror defence technology, which prevented any potential threat of an attack on the U.S. and their allies. Since the Libyan revenge attack in 1985, the Government didn't want a repeat. Goldie Wilson's grandson was inspired to create the Super advanced future, Doc originally visited. Doc keeps asking himself, 'How did I not notice this before?' Doc is then horrified to see an article from ' _Tuesday_ _November 5th 1985.' "TOWN MOURNS NUCLEAR HOSTAGE VICTIM." Memorial Of Jennifer Jane Parker.'_ Doc freezes in terror at what he's just read and as he scrolls further to find a sad story based on Marty. " _LOCAL AUTHORS TRAUMATIZED SON COMMITTED." 'Mcfly grieving tragedy.'_

Doc knows he has to fix the future and prevent the Nuclear attack to save Marty and Jennifer. Doc puts his plan in motion.

 **Wednesday**

 **October 30th**

 **1985**

 **Hill Valley, California.**

Doc arrives at Eastwood Ravine railroad and then tracks down Marty at his lab, with Marty attempting to somehow fix the broken Fluxcipacitor and Time Circuits from the original Delorean into his 4X4. Marty is overwhelmed to see his time travelling friend and Marty explains the kidnap situation involving Jennifer that morning. Doc tells Marty he is aware of whats occurred and informs Marty that he's been to the future and discovered that Jennifer was in the middle of a Nuclear attack in Los Angeles later that day, after their demands for the release of the two captured at the mall were not met. Doc also adds, that they wanted him to give himself up and wanted the Plutonium he took from them back.

"But, how did they manage to get another bomb built, if they never had the Plutonium to build it with? Marty asks.

"That's a good point Marty. If they couldn't build it themselves, then they must have had somebody build it for them," Doc replies.

"What I don't get, if I'm right, then why did they use Jennifer to get to you? They didn't need you anymore, if they had their bomb."

"Maybe, because they wanted me to implicate myself in the theft. Considering the two Libyans tracked me down at the Mall and ultimately the temporal displacement of the time machine taking you to 1955 distracted them and got them arrested. The ring leader, possibly wanted a trade. Me for Jennifer, as you were a witness to my attempted murder and the release of the two terrorists for the safety of the city. Sadly, the consequences were disastrous. Jennifer died and Marty was committed.

"So, what do we do now? We have to stop the attack from happening."

"Right. The bomb attack happens later, close to dusk in L.A. Perhaps some sort of negotation."

"Negotiation?"

"Yeah, money."

"Do you have that kind of money, Doc?"

Doc is in a pickle.

Doc shows Marty the new addition to the time train before heading to save Los Angeles and Jennifer.

 **Los Angeles. California.**

Jennifer is tied to a chair, in an abandoned Railway tunnel, where several Libyan terrorists guard her and the leader Hassam Luka is waiting for his demands, with a nuclear bomb beside him. Outside, several Law and Military Enforcements are surrounding the area, along with many members of the public in panic and the Media and TV crews reporting live across the Globe. Hassam Luka speaks to an officer and is willing to take their lives, if their demands are not met for the release of their fellow terrorists in Hill Valley. Hassam also demands a message is sent to Doc Brown, to trade himself for the girlfriend of his best friend. The negotiation is failing and time is running out and Hassam gives them ten seconds or it will be the end of Los Angeles. Hassam counts down and gets to two seconds.

THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS ARE HEARD AND THE TIME TRAIN APPEARS.

Doc and Marty exit and Doc offers the Libyans money in return for the Detonator and the release of Jennifer. Doc says it's an apology for taking the Plutonium for his own personal interest. Hassam thinks it over for a few moments before agreeing to let Jennifer go and accepting that the two other Libyans will have to rot in a federal prison.

"Oh by the way, seeing as I never negotiated in building your bomb. Who built this one?" Doc queries.

"Now, now Doctor Brown. You don't really think, I'm going to reveal all my secrets do you?" Hassam chuckles.

Marty and Jennifer embrace and head into the Time Train, as Doc takes the detonator with him. The Time Train prepares to head back to Hill Valley. Hassam is horrified to learn that the money is fake and the Time Train disappears into the Space Time Continuum.

"I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU DOCTOR BROWN! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!" Hassam rages.

The future is saved and so is Los Angeles.

 **Hill Valley. California.**

Marty is relieved Jennifer is alive, safe and sound. Doc apologizes to both Marty and Jennifer profusely for getting them involved with his association with the Libyans. Marty reminds Doc, he had to repeat his Libyan scenario, due to the warning letter he wrote to Doc on November 12th 1955. Doc then insists on building a replica Delorean Time Vehicle for Nostalgia. Doc reminds Marty that it may not be the last time, they seen the Libyans or Hassam Luka and they possibly will attempt revenge again. Marty and Jennifer decide to go shopping for Halloween Costumes for the following Thursday nights Halloween Party.

"As long as I've got a time machine, the future will be safe," Doc assures Marty.

Doc gets to work on building a second Delorean. In the Preliminary stages, he comes to the realization, that preventing the Nuclear attack, he could have also possibly created a paradox.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Halloween '85' Part I

**Recap From the Closing Moments Of 'Return Of The Libyans.'**

Doc and Marty recently prevented the Libyans from detonating a Nuclear Bomb and rescued Jennifer in Los Angeles on Wednesday October 30th 1985. They returned the previous day and will wait for the event to finish. Doc now wants to build another Time Machine out of a Delorean, for Nostalgia. In the preliminary stages he realizes, he may have created an inevitable paradox, due to saving Los Angeles.

* * *

 **Episode 4: Halloween '85'. Part I.**

 **Thursday**

 **October 31st**

 **1985**

 **Hill Valley. California.**

 **8:00. P.M.**

 **HALLOWEEN NIGHT!**

Families, friends and their children are out in costumes trick or treating. The Mcfly's are throwing a Halloween party at their home on Lyons Estate. Marty is dressed as a skeleton and Jennifer is dressed as girl vampire. Marty sneaks a drink of punch for both himself and his girlfriend. Biff Tannen appears dressed as Michael Myers and his appearance scares the wits out of Linda Mcfly and he plays around. George insists Biff behaves himself. Marty informs Jennifer, he may sneak out for a while to see how Doc's getting on building a new Delorean Time Vehicle.

Meanwhile in a secluded area of town, Doc continues with installing the time circuits and Fluxcipacitor into the new Delorean, as the Lab could still be under police surveillance, as he's still may be implicated in the Pultonium theft and will wait for the time to be right to clear his name. Doc stops during the installation. He peers through the window and sees town folk getting into the Halloween party. He looks at his watch and sneaks to the Delgado Mine, where he's hidden the Time Train. He taps in the date, _"Saturday September 7th 1895,"_ the date he left, before he discovered the Nuclear attack on Los Angeles. Doc starts up the Time Train and flies back to the past.

Marty arrives at the secret place where Doc is hiding and finds the scientist gone.

 **Saturday**

 **September 7th**

 **1895**

 **Hill Valley**

Doc returns to see Clara and their two sons Jules and Verne.

"Emmett where's Marty? I thought you were bringing back a new Delorean Time Machine as well," Clara points out.

Doc seems rattled by something and sits Clara down and asks the boys to go play in their room, while their parents discuss an important matter.

"Clara, when I left for the future, something terrible happened," Doc begins.

"My God what is it?"

Doc explains his discovery of a Nuclear attack on Los Angeles by the Libyans and how he went back to Wednesday October 30th 1985, preventing the disaster, saving millions of people, including Jennifer, with the aid of Marty. Clara embraces her husband, but he doesn't want her to get ahead of herself.

"Oh, Emmett I'm so proud of you," Clara smiles.

"Clara, preventing the disaster had a consequence. You see, the attack was a chain reaction whic created the future, that we've all seen in 2015. You, me, the kids, Marty and Jennifer on our trips there," Doc explains. The Government along with talented scientists, two locally established themselves as legends to the World and to protect us from a similar threat, they created super terror defence systems and with the success of what they achieved, the luxury of the super future, that we're aware of, came to surface."

"So, what you saying is, that future does not exist now, because you saved Los Angeles?"

"Precisely."

"Sometimes we have to sacrifice the perfect dreams to save humanity. At least we now know, not to expect flying cars and hoverboards when we visit next time. Weird how such things, can have an affect on certain moments for future events."

"True my dear. The Government's theory was the Nuclear threat was faked and the Libyans were bluffing and no bomb, because I took the detonator before we left and I handed them fake cash in return for the peoples safety. Hassam Luka, the leader of the group, who sent his men to hunt me down, is still at large. He may try to take revenge again. I may have to return to 1985 for a period of time, Clara - to attempt and clear my name. I should have done it sooner. I just got so indulged in time travel. I want to keep Marty and his family out of it. But, it will be fine I assure you. I hope, just until the possible Paradox that will eventually happen."

"What paradox?" Clara frowns.

"Since the future, we knew in 2015, won't exist. There's a possibility, things may work out different, with certain events that Marty, Jennifer and I experienced. I mean it was because of the Hover Converstion, I was sent back to 1885. I was flying, when the Lightening struck the time machine and activated the Fluxcipacitor. Secondly, pursuing Biff to retrieve the Almanac, may be a little harder, especially in 1955. That's if he steals the Almanac and what about Marty's kids, they may not be assholes in the new future. Can't believe I didn't think this through, even before I stopped the bomb attack."

"Emmett, we've been to the future, after October 21st 2015 and nothings happened. There was no paradox."

Doc theorizes that because he and Marty's permanent time lines are set many years before 2015 and that they are time travellers, that when the time comes for Marty's present 2015, it could have an affect on Doc going back to 1885 leading to his meeting with Clara.

"Heres an exmaple. Before I arrived on October 26th 1985 to bring Marty and Jennifer to 2015, an event was already in place for the Libyans to detonate that bomb. It kept open the possiblity, that I would return to 1985 and not go back to the future, with Marty and Jennifer. Instead of Jennifer, the Libyans took me instead and was forced to build them a bomb, which they detonated. I died in 1985. So, when I brought Marty and Jennifer to the 2015 we saw, I was dead in that time line. But, because Biff stole the time machine, which eventually led up to the events of me accidently being sent back to the old west, a new timeline replaced the previous. Even though, we've been to 2015 in a possibly improved timeline, we were theorectically in a paradox."

"Then the Universe should have ended."

"Maybe. But, we are time travellers and we have time to rectify the possibilty of a paradox. As I stated previously Marty and I live in separate time lines set many years before 2015. In theory, even though we've been to 2015 more than once, that time period is still uncertain, due to both our home timelines. But, it's Marty, Jennifer and their kids future that determines the events of what happened on October 21st 2015. Due to me being from 1985 and me making regular trips there to visit Marty, he is open to the possibilty of time travelling again. From his perspective, he has thirty years to determine whether or not the events of October 21st 2015, will happen again. Will Marty Junior and his daughter Marlene be losers and be the reason I brought Marty and Jennifer there in the first place?"

"Emmett, when you brought me to the future, Marty's life was..."

"Perfect! Correct. I sort of lost persepective from Marty's point of view, if he were to continue time travelling, but living his life on from 1985, even though I continue time travelling. Its now got me worrying. Even saving the World comes at a price for the Space Time Continuum."

"At least Marty has thirty years to prepare," Clara states.

Doc says he's not told Marty yet and doesn't want to burden him with worry. But, since his and Jennifer's two future children were the reason, Doc brought them to the future, the outcome may be totally different and an altered scenario, may lead to the possibility of events leading from Biff taking the Almanac to Doc being sent to the Wild West, not happening at all, which could lead to Doc not meeting Clara and not having Jules and Verne of which would lead to Doc not preventing the terror attack on Los Angeles, where the advanced future would happen again, which would create an impossible cycle, which would create and unbalance in the Space Time Continuum and destroy the Universe. Clara reminds Doc, of the advantage he has with time travelling and that Doc could somehow, create a scenario, where the events previously could replicate, his past selfs fate. Clara suggests that Doc could convince Goldie Wilson, to replicate the future they knew, but Doc figures that it wouldn't be fare to do so, as it was Wilson's idea in the first place and Marty's destiny is his own. He doesn't intend to see Marty's and his families future bleak.

"We have plenty of time to sort this out Emmett," Clara assures. "I'm sure if you explain to Marty, what you told me, I'm sure he will see to it, that events will have to repeat themselves."

"I hope so, as it was my October 26th 1985 Counterpart, who made the first trip to 2015 and discovered the fate of Marty and his family. October 21st is the date, that will determine, what my earlier version finds out on October 26th 2015 and how he reacts. I hope it's the same to what I originally found," Doc concludes.

 **Thursday**

 **October 31st**

 **1985**

 **9:05.P.M.**

 **Hill Valley**

 **HALLOWEEN!**

At the Mcfly Residence, Lyons Estate, Biff returns to the party from the back garden and proceeds to hit on Lorraine, much to the disgust of George. George orders Biff to leave, but Biff then punches George and then pulls a kitchen knife out and threats to kill Lorraine. A party guest manages to escape and alert authorities, who eventually surround the house. Police try to calm the situation, but Biff makes a demand.

"I want Calvin Klein, to bring me that book he stole from me thirty years ago," Biff orders. "Or I'll cut Mrs Mcfly in little pieces."

The guests that remain are perplexed by Biff's claim, as are the Mcfly. Marty returns to find the estate full of squad cars. He is told of a maniac at his home and needs to get there. Police allow him through and he meets with the man in charge of his team.

"Some maniac, is claiming he wants this Calvin Klein to bring him sort of book he stole from him thirty years ago, or he's gonna kill the lady that lives here," the officer said.

"My God, Mom," Marty panics. "Why would he wait, thirty years to get back at me? Doesn't make any sense?"

Marty knows he has to save his family and friends and pleads with police to allow him inside the house, as he may know how to handle Biff. After a few moments of deciding, he allows it, but insists he will have to take nescesaary action if required to. Marty enters the house, seeing the peril everybody is, especially his mother.

"You ain't talking me out of it Mcfly," Biff seethes. "I need that Butthead Calvin Klein to get a message."

"George, that was thirty years ago," Marty points out. "Why now?"

"It's my destiny. Ever since, that week in 1955. Your asshole father stole the girl of my dreams and that punk Calvin Klein stole my wealth and made get covered in Horse shit twice. Now, I'm going to rectify that."

"You have a knife to my mothers neck, I don't think that's gonna work somehow."

"Then where is Calvin Klein?!"

Marty hesitates looking at his father and the trap his mother is in. The guests are terrified.

"If you want to avenge Calvin Klein. Take it out on me. He is my father."

"Marty, what are you doing?" George worries.

"You told me didn't you Mom, a while ago?"

"Yeah," Lorraine agrees, confused.

"Dad here, wasn't my real father. Mom had a brief fling back in the sixties with Calvin Klein. I was the result. See the resemblance Biff?"

Biff looks deep into Marty's eyes and sees revenge awaiting him. He releases his grip from Lorraine and throws her to the floor and now sets his sights on taking his frustrations out on Marty.

"You will pay for the sins of your father. Revenge will be sweet!" Biff laughs.

Biff is about to attack Marty with the knife, but Lorraine trips he up and Marty punches him to the ground and Biff is arrested. Marty is embraced by his family and a relieved Jennifer. Lorraine congratulates her son, for quick thinking and pretending he was Calvin Klein's son. George though does react to this feeling suspicious and finds the resemblance of Calvin Klein and Marty similar. Biff can be heard outside.

"I was framed!" Biff cries out.

"What made him snap?" Marty queries.

"Biff, just totally lost it," George answers. "He went outside for a few minutes and when he came back in, he tried hitting on your mother. I told him to back off and he punched and then pulled a knife on your mother It's hard to believe, he could do such a thing," George sighs.

"I can," Marty insists.

"Why do you know something we don't?" Lorraine questions.

Marty is referring to the alternate 1985, where Biff was rich and powerful and murdered George in 1973.

"What I mean is, Biff has never been right in the head. What you told me about him and how he tried to rape you at the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance and how he bullied Dad to the point, where he couldn't take anymore. The past events had obviously played on his mind."

I agree with Marty," Linda says. "How you let him do chores around the house and continue to invite him into our lives is beyond me."

"I hope that's the last time we set sights on Tannen," Dave sighs with relief.

George suspects theres more to Biff's outburst and that something must have happened out doors in the back yard, before Biff returned iin doors and went psycho.

Doc is seen returning to 1985 in the Time Train, following seeking advice from his wife, Clara on how to deal with the possible 2015 paradox. Doc returns to where he is building his new Delorean and turns on the TV to learn that Biff had lost the plot and had been arrested for attempted murder. Doc knows something is not right about this recent turn of events. Marty and Jennifer then show up and Doc tells them, that this is an event that was never expected and something must have forced Biff to act out as a psychopath. Marty acknowledges by shrugging, suggesting he doesn't know what to believe anymore. Doc encourages Marty to pay Biff a visit in jail to find out, what made him become psychotic. Marty reluctantly accepts. Doc is determined to find out the truth. Doc leaves his hideout and a car's headlights blurs Doc's vision and his blatantly headed towards him. Doc dives out of the way and the car hits a fire hydrant and overturns several times. Doc rushes over to see who's inside. He pulls out a dead male. It's Mayor Goldie Wilson II.

George and Lorraine come to terms with recent then surprises Lorraine with an odd question, which catches her off guard.

"Am I Marty's father, or is Calvin Klein?"

Doc is beside himself. He suspects a dark curse is present in Hill Valley, as he ponders what to do next and how to deal with the recent dark turn of events. Marty drops Jennifer home, on his way to the police station, when Mr Strickland appears off his rocker with a Shotgun and tries to kill him for no apparent reason and shoots at his 4x4. Marty blows a tyre and rushes to the High School and tries to hide with his principal in pursuit.

"Mcfly! Come out, come out, wherever you are! You slacker!" Strickland curses. "You'll never amount to anything, Slacker! I gonna get you Mcfly! And when I do...Dead Meat!"

Marty is terrified.

Doc goes to a phone booth and makes an anonymous call to the police and reports Goldie Wilson II death. As he leaves the phone booth, he's intercepted by a former college friend, Ronald Harris.

"Emmett Lathrop Brown, now there's a face I haven't seen in years," Ronald interrupts.

"Ronald? My God it's you. It is you," Doc puffs. "Something really weird is happening tonight."

"I know. But don't worry. You, I and this ole town have got a lot of catching up to do. We all the time in the World. Happy Halloween my friend."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Halloween '85' Part II

**Recap From The Closing Moments Of 'Halloween '85' Part I.'**

Madness has occurred in Hill Valley on October 31st 1985, Halloween night. Biff has been arrested for a psychotic outburst at the Mcfly's. Goldie Wilson II inadvertantly killed himself, trying to mow down Doc Brown and now Marty's life is in serious dangerous from the unstable Principal, Mr Strickland. Doc has just met up with an old college friend, Ronald Harris, who appears to be a complete oddball.

* * *

 **Episode 5: Halloween '85' Part II.**

 **Thursday**

 **October 31st 1985**

 **Hill Valley, California.**

 **11:11 P.M.**

Marty is in peril and vulnerable to the attack of the mad Principal, Mr Strickland. Marty starts to wonder, if Hill Valley, has become Hell Valley again, almost similar to the alternate 1985, Biff created. Strickland fires at him, as Marty manages to evade the bullets. He tries to hide in the locker rooms and then in the showers. Strickland enters and cautiously proceeds through, but is caught off guard by Marty and is knocked out with a baseball bat. Marty then makes it to the gym and spots and attempts to make a run for it via the rear exit, by is then clotheslined by an outstretched arm and is knocked unconscious. Appears are five teenagers and two of them are Douglas Needles and Biff's son Biff Tannen Junior aka B.T.

"Where ya going Chicken?" Needles laughs.

In Hill Valley Town Square, it's absolute Chaos. Doc and Ronald are near enough caught up in the mass riots, of which locals are fighting with the Police. A siege is upon the Courthouse and businesses are set alight. It's frightening to witness. Ronals suggests they try and make it to the Lone Pine Shopping Mall for cover, but Doc figures it may be dangerous to go there also and encourages Ronald for both of them to try and make it to Doc's lab.

At the Mcfly Residence, George has now assumed Lorraine had a brief affair, with Calvin Klein back in the late sixties, which resulted in Lorraine getting pregnant with Marty.

"George don't be ridiculous," Lorraine argues. " I haven't seen Calvin Klein since the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance, thirty years ago."

"But, he and Marty look so much alike," George points out.

"People say that everybody has a twin somewhere. You know like a Doppleganger."

"I'm sorry Lorraine, but I'm not buying that crap. I was made a fool of at High School, not just by Biff, but now I'm still being made to look like an idiot by you and this Calvin or Marty as he called himself back then. That's why you were so eager to name our third child Marty!"

"George, please don't raise your voice. Anyway, it was that Marty or Calvin I should say, that was desperate to get us together, for some reason, as you said. It was our destiny."

"Somehow, I don't think this was mean't to be our density."

Lorraine now starts to worry.

Marty awakes tied to the Eastwood Ravine Railway Line by Needles and BT and two other cronies. They all laugh at the trapped boy. Marty begs them not to leave him on the track, as it will be murder. Needles then brings in a familiar face for Marty to say farewell to. Jennifer. Marty is dumfounded and realizes that something has put a curse on Hill Valley - Hilldale.

"Sorry Marty, but Doug and I are together now. And you're just not man enough for me anymore. So, long Mcfly. It was fun while it lasted," Jennifer laughs.

BT walks up to Marty and kicks him and Marty cries out in pain.

"That was for your Dad punching my dad out at High School, Butthead," BT snaps.

Needles looks at his watch.

"The 11:56 from Los Angeles should be coming through any minute now. And you'll be pancake Mcfly - Literately," Needles chuckles.

They all laugh and they leave him to his potentially tragic fate. The ropes are too tight.

Doc and Ronald make it to his lab and try to figure out what caused the chao's in Hill Valley. Doc thinks some sort of curse by possibly a witch, has been placed on the town. Ronald laughs this off and says that it a myth and folklore. The two former aquaintnences take a breather and decide to have a catch up.

Ronald explains he left Hill Valley in 1962 when he married Claire Clayton several years younger his junior, but had no children and moved to New York, where he continued with his science. Recently, he has just broken up with his wife, as they grew distant and wanted to recide back to Hill Valley.

"You picked a good time to come back my friend," Doc adds.

"Haven't I just," Ronald agrees.

"Claire Clayton of course. She was a descendant of Clara Clayton wasn't she?"

"I believe so."

The two then discuss their times at College and how it appears Doc's genius somehow made Ronald rather jealous.

"You were always better than me Emmett," Ronald states. " We both could never admit that, but you were better than me."

"How could have I been better than you. You're the one that got married. I've lived my whole life on my lonesome. Minimal friends. No family. Just living on hope that my science will give me the break I need," Doc explains.

"Well your science must be that good if Libyan Terrorists are requiring you to build them a Nuclear Bomb. Funny, how you managed to dupe them - twice."

Doc frowns by Ronalds statement twice.

"Guess you were always better than me," Ronald whispers.

"How did you know about that?" Doc asks.

"Emmett, before I left in sixty two, I was aware of your bring fling with Claire Clayton. She always liked you better. But, I promised I wouldn't give her up for the likes of you.

The train is nearing Eastwood Ravine, the sound sets shivers of fear down Marty's spine. Suddenly, a black cat appears, as does a woman dress in a red coat and veil. She approaches Marty and scours her hand over the ropes and Marty is somehow released from the restraints and manages to get of the way of the Locomotive in the nick of time. Marty is about to thank the lady, but she has vanished into the thin air. Marty proceeds to locate Doc for help.

Back at the lab, it seems Ronald is not as genuine as he seems. Doc is put into a corner. Doc looks at the article of his the Brown Mansion fire and puts two and two together, that Ronald was the one behind that incident and that everybody else accused Doc of doing it for the insurance money.

"You did that to get revenge on me?" Doc gasps. "And, because I was better at my science than you? You saw me as your rival not your friend."

"It wasn't 'til yesterday, that you were even miles better than I thought," Ronald said.

Ronald pulls a gun on Doc.

"I know of your time travel invention. How you came up with the idea for the Fluxcipacitor. I went to the archives and I seem to have vague memories of your grand children existing in our youths, talking about their grand father, Emmett Brown. I assumed it was an ancestor of yours, but then I realized it wasn't - it was you. I read about the legend of Clint Eastwood who apparently had died in 1885. He was an ally of yours and he is in fact, George Mcfly's son. During the time of our college years, I never believed it, until a few years later. By then Claire, had enough of me. She was more her own person by then and left. I assumed she came here looking for you, that's why I came here, to see if that were true. Probably to tell you about the child, I forced her to give up for adoption. Yes, Emmett - your child."

Doc is caught of guard by this revelation.

"My child?"

"Her father was a high class businessman, he wasn't crazy about you, neither was her mother really. You were the town odd ball, vut Claire saw you in different light. I loved her, so to keep her, I convinced her to move New York with, promised her family I had a proposition in the city. When the baby was born, I sold the baby on the black market. She's not seen your son since then."

"That's a cruel thing to do Ronald. I can't say that you ever loved Claire."

"Wrong. Burning your mansion down, was showing how much I loved her! I can see why you fell in love her ancestor. Just to remind you of what you lost."

Doc has a realization, that involves the Libyans and the bomb that was supposed to have destroyed Los Angeles.

"You built them that bomb didn't you? The Libyans I mean."

"Saturday evening, I came to your lab to find you, see if Claire was here and instead found certain blue prints and sketches of your work, involving the Fluxcipacitor and Time Machine, built out of a Delorean. Hassam Luka the leader of the terrorist group burst in looking for revenge and that you somehow managed to dupe them with Pinball Machine parts and had somehow survived the attack at the Mall. From what I could make out, the Media suggested their accomplices, saw a Delorean vanish into thin air, before they crash into that Foto Booth. I thought to myself 'he's made time travel possible.' You were simply better than me."

"So you helped built that Nuke, to spite me."

"And at that moment, I realized you were entirely better than me."

"That type of science originally killed millions of innocent people. It was genocide. It was an evil deed."

"It inspired the mayors heirs to create a better World, but you sacrificed it, to save the people of Los Angeles."

"I had no choice. It was mass murder. Did me stopping that event, chew you up, because I stopped you getting one over me again?"

"You don't miss a trick do you. I assumed you and Claire reconnected and with your time travel success, I knew I had to go that little bit further. Little did I know, you were cozying up to her ancestor, a hundred years into the past. Wasn't 'til after you saved Los Angeles, I went to the archives and saw the history of Hill Valley. But, don't worry, you and the other town folk of this place, will feel the wrath of my latest science experiment, using Claire's witch craft of course."

"What?" Doc raises his eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sure you recall she was into that stuff. In a good way. But, I gotta hand it to her, she taught me a few things over the years. Mixing Magic with science, can be a cruel thing, escpecially in revenge," Ronald sniggers.

"You put a spell on Hill Valley? That's why everyone has gone crazy!"

"I released a toxin into the atmosphere. It hasn't worked on the entire community, as you can see you and I are not affected. And neither is your friend is I gather. Give it time, by morning the entire town will be exposed to the toxin will have comsumed this Historic town, to the point Hill Valley will be history."

"You won't get away with this."

"I will. I want your time machines. That way you won't get to rectify another. Only I will change the past, learn the contents of your time travel theory, the Fluxcipacitor and best of all Claire will love me unconditionally. History will be re-written. Now, where is the time machine?"

At Lyons Estate, Lorraine feels intimidated that George thinks that she cheated on him with Calvin Klein and he starts smashing the front room up and she is terrified. The Toxin that Ronald has released, has started to take affect. She tries to make a run to the front door, but is stopped by Linda and Dave, who are now under the influence. Marty gets to the front door, but it's locked. He calls out and Lorraine screams. Marty runs to the back and is assaulted by Dave. Lorraine hits Linda over the head and immediately regrets it by apologizing, but had no choice. Marty shoves Dave out of the way and kicks his father in the gut and he and Lorraine make a run for it to Doc's lab.

Upon arriving, Doc is sat with his head in his hands. Doc pulls Marty to one side and whispers to him a former college friend had caused the chaos that has turned Hill Valley into a mad town, due to revenge against Doc and that he's going to steal the time train to recreate history, but by doing so, will create a paradox. Marty insists on stopping him, but then three super sonic booms are heard and its too late. The two wait for the end of the world, but Doc immediately rememebers he's fixing up another Delorean Time Vehicle and hopes that it will give them enough time to go back in time and prevent Ronald from what he intends to do.

"Doc, we don't know what year he's gone back to," Marty points out.

"We'll investigate during our travels. I'll have to get back to work on that Delorean, otherwise I won't have enough time to get it up and running and we will have a paradox," Doc explains.

"What about the Toxin, Doc? Are we going to prevent that as well?"

Suddenly, a female voice is heard and a woman, who looks a lot like Clara appears in a red cloak and veil.

"Don't worry, let me take care of that," Claire offers.

"Clara, how did you get here from 1885?" Marty pulls a face.

"1885?" Lorraine queries, as Marty speaks out loud.

"Marty, this isn't Clara, this is her descendant and an old friend of mine. Marty meet Claire Clayton...she's a witch."

"Holy shit," Lorraine acknowledges.

Lorraine faints.

Doc and Claire get reacqauinted and Claire puts her magic to the test and stands at the peak of a Hill and puts a reversed curse on Hill Valley and removes the Toxin and evaporates the evil trance the town folks are under and brings them back to normal. The town is saved, by doing so, brings Goldie Wilson II from death, who bangs profusely on the Morgue door at the Hospital.

 **Friday**

 **November 1st**

 **1985**

Biff profusely apologizes for his outburst and simply cannot remember what had happened the night before. The Mcfly's forgive him and forgive each other for their madness and Lorraine's memory of a witch is non existant. Goldie Wilson gives an interview to the press and speaks of his sons personal exprience and is determined to get the town back to normal and cleaned up. He is happy that the Clock Tower wasn't effected, of which the Clock face remain at 10:04 P.M.

Marty reunites with Jennifer, who feels terribly guilty of what she did to him, with Needles and BT .

Marty realizes it was Claire Clayton that used her magic to rescue him at Eastwood Ravine and he is grateful.

Following the events, there is a mass down pour of rain and the sky looks really bleak, like the world is about to end and Doc sees it as a sign of a paradox. Doc insists getting back to work on the Delorean. Doc tells Claire, he is aware they have a son, that was sold. Claire says they may never get the chance to meet him and that she's sorry she never got the chance to tell him.

 **Tuesday**

 **November 5th**

 **1985**

It's thirty years to the day of Marty's first arrival in 1955 and Doc after profusely to build the Delorean, manages to successfully do that. Only difference is, he's built a four door Delorean. Due to the time machine not being able to run on Mr Fusion or Plutonium, Doc has managed create a power source that activates the Fluxcipacitor and the Time circuits. Claire Clayton wants to come for the ride and does Marty. Claire wants to, as Ronald is doing what he's doing, partly because of her. Doc demands Marty get to school, but Marty insists Doc return him back on this same day, moments after they left, so he doesn't have to miss class. Doc reluctantly accepts this and he, Marty, Claire and her cat hop into the time vehicle. Doc then starts to feel weak, as it's possibly a sign, that Ronald has already started affecting the past.

"Then how come things haven't changed around us yet?" Claire asks.

"Because we have a chance to fix the Space Time Continuum. Although, it may change if we leave this time period and return withiut being successful, then I possibly will start to fade," Doc explains.

"We must succeed Doc, for everybody's sake," Marty warns.

"Right. Let's get going."

Doc gets onto a quiet long road and speeds up to 88 Miles per hour and disappears into the Space Time Continuum to search for Ronald Harris.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. The Brown Harris Time Paradox

**Recap From Previous Episode, "Halloween '85' Part II."** On 31st October 1985, Doc Brown had discovered Ronald Harris had released a Toxin upon Hill Valley, as a way of revenge against him. Ronald steals the Time Train and disappears into an unknown time period. It is also revealed Doc has an illegitimate son, whom was conceived with witch, Claire Clayton - an ancestor of Clara. On Tuesday November 5th 1985, a replica Delorean Time vehicle is rebuilt and Marty, Doc and Claire head off in time to search for Ronald, before he destroys the space time continuum.

* * *

 **Episode 6: The Brown Harris Time Paradox.**

 **Wednesday**

 **August 1st**

 **1962**

 **9:00 P.M.**

The Delorean Time Machine arrives with Marty, Doc and Claire. They head to 1640 Riverside Drive, where Doc's Mansion is. Doc wants to see if Ronald changed history, by preventing his earlier self from burning down the mansion and murdered Doc face to face.

"Do you know when the fire started?" Marty asks.

"Around 9:30 P.M.," Doc replies.

"Where were you?" Marty queries.

Doc hesitates and looks to Claire in the mirror and it soon becomes an uncomfortable silence. Marty soon susses why Doc is hesitant in replying to his question.

"OK, I get it. I'll leave that one between you two."

Doc hides the Delorean in a safe spot and insists Claire stay with the Delorean, while he and Marty investigate, while trying not to distrupt events. Doc notices something strange. His garage looks like it's been renivated. Marty strays away from Doc and he wanders to a window of the main house and sees an attractive blonde woman playing a piano. Marty is then knocked unconscious.

There is the sound of a ticking clock.

"Mom? Mom is that you?" Marty calls out.

"There, there now? Just relax. You've been alseep for almost three hours now," the female voice sounds.

"I dreamt, I went back to the sixties with my friend to stop this mad man. Then I saw a beautiful blonde lady playing a piano."

"Yes, that would be me. Welcome to the Mitchum's at Riverside Drive."

"Mitchums at Riverside Drive?" Marty gasps.

Marty sits up and is being tended by a pretty blonde lady about twenty five years old called Gloria Mitchum. Gloria informs Marty, that her over protective brother wacked him over the head and that Doc is being well cared for. Marty asks why they didn't call the police straight away? Gloria states that her family always like to take care of things personally, unless they are given a good reason not to.

"This should be easy," Marty rolls his eyes.

Marty and Doc are brought into a private room by the the Patriarch of the Mansion, Issac Mitchum and his son Greg. Issace says for the two, to not tell them they were lost, as it's a common excuse for snooping around. Greg has a shotgun pointed at the two and they have three seconds to save there ass.

"That's murder!" Marty panics.

"I'm a very rich man, who can persuade a very lenient judge to see otherwise," Issac snarls.

Doc then comes up with an idea.

"Erhardt and Millie Lathrop Brown!" Doc blurts.

Issac frowns.

"What do you know about them?"

"I was...Erhardt's brother."

"I didn't know he had a brother."

"I'm a distant relative from Germany."

"Oh, yeah, where's your german accent dumb shit?"

"I was adopted," Doc lies. "What happened to him, I thought he owned this place?"

Issac and Greg lower their weapons and Issac pulls up a chair.

"He did. Unfortunately he took his own life after his son disappeared off the face of the Earth in the winter of '37.'

Doc and Marty are surprised by this statement and glance at one another. Doc feels uncomfortable by this revelation.

"Son?"

"Yeah, rumour has it he was either kidnapped and murdered. Body was never found of course. His buddy, Ronald disappeared around the same time. Same theory. Poor Erhardt. Could never come to terms with it. He grew distant from Millie. When Millie moved back to Germany, he completely lost all hope and ended it all," Issac explains.

"So, the police had no leads?" Marty questions.

"They did say, some weird fella was hanging around, pretending to be a supply teacher. Soon after the kids Brown and his friend went missing, this guy was never seen again."

"Great Scott," Doc worries.

"Did you say 1937?" Marty interrupts.

"Yeah, it was a Friday. 3rd December. One of the biggest missing cases to occur in Hill Valley."

Doc asks if they believe his story? They consider and allow Doc and Marty to spend the rest of the night at the mansion, as an apology and to stay for breakfast. Doc and Marty insist they've intruded enough, but the Mitchum's insist, with Gloria fluttering her eye lashes at Marty being persuasive enough. Doc and Marty are taken to sepeate rooms and Doc starts to feel weak again and is in and out of the fading process. Both bedroom doors are locked by the Mitchum's. Outside, Claire is getting a little impatient and her cat wanders off, leaving her to search for him.

As time ticks on to 1:30 a.m., Gloria then finds something familiar about the two mysterious males staying at the mansion. She heads to the mansion library and pick ups a history book based on the Clocktower and goes to the construction part of the book and finds photographic history of people having their picture taken by the Clock Face. One in particular, shows Marty and Doc standing next to it on 'September 5th 1885.' It says ' _Clint Eastwood and Emmett Brown.'_ Gloria is shocked and unbeknown to her Greg, has looked over her shoulder, curious at what she is reading. She denies her curiosity, but he take the book to his father and he suspects, that Marty and Doc were lying and are descendants of Emmett Brown and Clint Eastwood and decide to put an end to the intruders. Outside, Claire finds her cat on a bedroom window of the Mansion and he screeches, warning of something bad about to happen.

"Oh, my God trouble?" Claire suspects. " Right, no better time to put one of my spells to the test. Out of body experience. Astral Projection."

Claire consentrates and her soul moves out of her body and maneouvers up into the dark night. Gloria begs her father and brother not to be too hasty, but Greg bursts into Marty's room, that has been picked and find him not there and Issac sees Doc's room door has been picked. Cautiously, they burst in and find the time travellers gone. They hear an engine reving and see the Delorean speed off.

"How did you do that?" Marty asks Claire.

"Astral Projection," Claire responds.

"What's that?"

"Out of body experience."

"How does it feel?"

"Good actually. It was my first complete test of that spell."

After a few minutes go by, the time machine comes to a safe stop. Doc is unwell and is continously in and out of existance.

"Doc! Doc what is it?" Marty panics.

"It's my existance. Something happened to me in 1937 I know it," Doc struggles for breath.

"That Bastard Ronald is behind it," Claire figures. "He's took the worst revenge of all."

"We need to go back to 1937 and stop that asshole," Marty said.

"I agree. But, Emmett needs to rest. He requires a safe haven."

"I know just the time and place."

 **Sunday**

 **September 8th**

 **1895**

Doc is placed into bed in his current timeline. Clara asks Marty, why Doc is fading. Marty does not mention Claire, a descendant of Clara, whom waits a mile outside of Hill Valley and only informs her, of a mad scientist, who wants revenge against Doc for just being better tha him and was behind the the second bomb built for the Libyans and for the Toxin released in Hill Valley in 1985.

"I think was murdered at the age of 17 in 1937," Marty tells Clara. If he dies, then he won't exist for him to build the time machine."

"That explains why Myself and the children have felt unwell," Clara suggests. "And why that sky looks like it's about to explode."

"What do you mean?"

Doc then signals to Marty, trying to get his breath.

"It means, a Paradox," Doc whispers. "Due to my possible demise in 1937, it contradicts everything you and I have experienced since I've built the time machine. Since this supposed death of mine occurred in my past, which happens in the future from thisn time period, it's virtually impossible for events happening now to happen, as it's a past tense..."

Doc coughs.

"I think what Emmett is saying, is if he dies in the future, his non existance will contradict past events, as they've already occurred. Like mine, Jules and Vernes existance due to existing in Emmett's future in the past. Future events can only alter the future, not the past. The Universe will struggle to find a time balance, which means -"

"End of the Universe."

Marty has minimal time. Possibly several hours from his perspective to save the Space Time Continuum. Marty returns to Claire. Marty then has a returning memory from 1962, where Issac stated both Doc and Ronald disappeared that December day in 1937, but it wasn't Ronald's 1985 self. Marty finds this rather odd. Marty sets the Time Circuits. The Delorean hits Eighty Eight Miles Per Hour, activating the Fluxcipacitor and sends them to 1937.

 **Friday**

 **December 3rd**

 **1937**

 **0:9:00 a.m.**

 **Hill Valley**

Marty and Claire secure the Time Machine. Marty tells Claire to make sure Doc's teenaged self is out of harms way, while he takes care of Ronald. Claire decides to Astral Project again and encourages to vice versa, as Marty would be better guiding younger Emmett to safety and that her Astral Projection could scare Ronald out of his wits. While she projects, she makes Marty aware of her presence and he is the only one who can see her. On the way to Hill Valley, they spot the Time Train left on a secluded train track and decide they have to get to Hill Valley fast. Claire tells Marty she wasn't born in this time period and was born during the Second World War. She informs him that she met Ronald in the early sixties and that he was charming and he was sort of a sugar daddy, due to their age differences. She loved him, but not like she did Emmett. She continues to explain the blackmail of Ronald and that she felt trapped, to not be disowned by her parents. She was forced to give her baby away and that hers and Doc's son was sold. Even with her powers, she cannot seem to locate him. Marty asks, how she became a witch. Before, Claire can answer, she points out at a man staggering to his feet, half naked and Marty rushes to attend to the injured man.

"Some mad man stopped me and hit me over the head. Stole my new Packard Six," the man groans in pain.

"Holy shit, what did this guy look like?" Marty investigates.

He describes the male, as Ronald and this soon dawns on Claire that it's Ronald. They also discover the injured man is a teacher at Hill Valley High School. When Marty starts talking to Claire's Astral Projection, the man thinks Marty is off his rocker. Marty and Claire head for Hill Valley. Claire thinks that Ronald must've have recognized the Packard from a distant memory. When they arrive at the High School, Claire points out the stolen Packard Six. Marty is warned to act cauitiously, as he's in his 1980's clothes. Marty enters the school and finds the students giving him a weird look, while Claire Astral maneouvers through the walls and finds Emmett's younger version in science class, yet no sign of Ronalds younger self. Claire finds Marty roaming the school. The principal finds Marty suspicious and goes to inform the local policeman. Claire tells Marty that Emmett is in science class, but cannot locate Ronald. In a secluded part of the school, Ronald's older self encourages him to dope Doc up with pills, when he's distracted and it will get him kicked out of school and ultimately his reputation as a future reputable scientist. Ronald's elder self he will make it worth his while.

"Why would I do something like that?" Young Ronald asks. " Emmett is my friend."

"But, he will betray you," Older Ron suggests.

"How do you know?"

" His father killed my dream. I want his descendants to pay," Ron lies.

Ron produces the pills to his past self. What Ronalds younger self doesn't realize, it may kill him.

When class kicks out, Emmett is met by his best friend, who hides the pills in his back pocket and he decides to pull him to one side.

" Let's take the rest of the day off," Ronald encourages,.

"That's truanting," Emmett adds. "Anyway, where've you been. You weren't in science class?"

"I'll tell you out of school. There's something important I want to show you. I think you'll like it."

After some persuasion, Emmett goes all with his friend and leave the school premises. Marty catches a glimpse of Emmett and Ronald, but is then spotted by Ronald's older evil self. Ronald decides to go after Marty, as he realizes Marty has travelled through time, to thwart his plans. Marty is then intercepted by police, who escort him away. Ronald decides to follow the police car in the stolen Packard Six, but is scared out fo his wits, when he sees Claire Astral Projecting in mid air and he jumps out fo his skins and crashes. Distracted by Ronald's suspicions and Marty's abrupt arrest, she is unable to locate 17 year olds Emmett and Ronald.

Ronald takes Emmett into the woods, where he is about to offer him pills, they spot the Time Train and investigate. The two intrigued teens go inside and play about with the controls and it starts up. In between this, Ron offers the pills to Emmett, who refuses. After Ron calls him a coward, Emmett threats that he will tell the teacher or the police and Ron gets angry and the two scuffle and hits several controls to which the Time Train lifts off and disappears into an unknown time, with the two teenagers inside.

Claire witnesses the Temporal Displacement and comes to the conclusion, that's how both Emmett and Ronald's younger selves disappeared in this time period. Claire returns to her body and revives herself and her cat goes to her.

"Well, my fellow friend. We're gonna have to get Marty out of jail fast and locate those boys, before the Universe goes cuput. We have little time," Claire tells her cat.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Dino Crisis

**Recap From Conclusion Of "The Brown Harris Time Paradox."** On Friday 3rd December 1937, seventeen year old's, Emmett Brown and Ronald Harris stumble upon the Time Train, where Ronald offers him pills, given to him by his older evils elf from 1985. Marty has been arrested for acting suspicious on school Grounds and Claire Clayton after distracting Ronald to crash a stolen Packard, witnesses the Temporal Displacement of the Train, taken Emmett and younger Ron to an unknown time. Claire projects back into her body and must get Marty out of jail to find the missing teens.

* * *

 **Episode 7: Dino Crisis.**

 **65,000,000 B.C.**

 **Dinosaur Era.**

 **Asteroid Impact Time:**

 **6 Hours 42 Minutes.**

The Time Train appears amidst a fight between two Pterodactyl's. The Three Super Sonic Booms scare the living daylights out them. The time vehicle descends into a jungle, where ancient reptiles roam and Volcanic landscape surrounds the area. It smashes into trees and bushes and comes to a shuddering halt. The broken doors are kicked open and Emmett and Ron cautiously step out and look to their surroundings.

"I guess we're not in Hill Valley anymore," Emmett says, feeling worried.

"If we are, it's in a different. - " Ron looks up and sees a flying Dinosaur. "Lifetime."

"Great Scott."

 **Friday**

 **December 3rd**

 **1937**

 **Hill Valley**

Marty pleads his innocence and insists he wasn't trespassing and pretends he was a student there. The officer informs him, that the Prinicpal is a very observant teacher and wouldn't forget a face and that he was acting out of character and appeared to be snooping. The officer says that Marty needs a better excuse, than what he's given.

"OK, kid, what's your name?" The officer interrogates.

"Mart- Kennedy. John F Kennedy," Marty pretends.

"Alright Mr Kennedy, what were you doing snooping around the Hill Valley High School?"

Marty tries to convince the officer, that he wasn't snooping and that he was looking for a friend. The officer asks for his parents name and address, but Marty is unable to give out that information and the officer loses patience and places him in a cell.

Claire arrives shortly with her Cat, Minty and she walks up to the desk and overhears the officers talikng about the boy they've brought in and find him rather odd. The officers find Claire's dressing rather odd.

"Jes, didn't know it was still Halloween. What can I do for you Ma'am?" Officer 1 sarcastically grins.

"I believe you brought my son in a while ago," Claire claims. " Brown hair, blue eyes."

"Dressed like a set of Traffic Lights?"

"Right?"

"May I ask your name Ma'am?" Officer 1 asks.

"Uh - Lee. Brenda Lee," Claire lies.

"That's funny, your son claims to be someone totally different. John F Kennedy to be exact," Officer 1 adds.

"He has a very vivid imagination bless him."

"So, what's your son's real name?"

"...Bruce Lee!"

"Alright no need to bite my head off Ma'am."

"You know Bert, I get the feeling something aint right here. I think this lady is just trying to convince us, that there's nothing suspicious going on here. But, I think otherwise," Officer 2 interrupts. "You're obviously trying to conceal something about that boy. What's his motive Cmon you can tell us?"

Minty gets agitated and screeches and a spell book of Claires falls at the feet of one of the officers. Officer 2 picks up the spell book and begins to read it, and realizes it contains Witchcraft inside and finds it has a name written inside it. _"This book belongs to Claire Clayton."_ The officers suspect she is an accomplice of wrong doing with Marty and suspect she has stolen property and decide to take her in for questioning. Claire then decides to Astral Project. When she does, her body collapses and the officer think she is dead and call for an Ambulance. Claire Astral projects while following Minty to Marty's Cell and uses her mind to unlock the cell and Marty makes an escape via a back door. When Claire returns she finds her lifeless body, being taken away in an ambulance, with sheets over her face. Claire wastes no time and hover sinto the Ambulance and jumps back into her body. Claire revives herself and sits up. When the Ambulance comes to a stop at a junction, she exits the back door and makes herself scarce. The Ambulance arrives at the Hospital, where the Paarmedics are shocked to find Claires body missing.

Claire meets up wit Marty and is reunited with Minty and she tells Marty, she witnessed the Temporal Displacement of the Time Train. Marty now thinks that without knowing where the Emmett and Ron went, it could mean the end of the Universe. Suddenly, Older Ron appears with a staggering and gets angry with Claire for making him crash the car he stole. Marty punches him out and places him in the four door Delorean.

"Let's get back to 1895. I'm dreading, giving the bad news," Marty panics.

 **65,000,000 B.C.**

 **Dinosaur Era**

 **Asteroid Impact Time.**

 **5 Hour 05 Minutes.**

Emmett and Ron after wondering what's happened and pacing up and down in uncomfortable silences, Ron decides they have to find a way to get back home. Emmett reminds Ron, that they wouldn't have got into this situation, had he not provoked him into trying to force him pills. Ron laughs and suggests they would have just got him high. Emmett snatches the bottle and is horrified to learn, that the pills would have killed him.

"Who gave these to you?" Emmett demands.

"Some old guy, in his sixties maybe," Ron shrugs.

"Why did he give them to you?"

"He claims your father ruined his dream and he want to exact revenge on his heirs."

"You were intentionally gonna kill me? What ever have I done to you?"

"Listen, I thought they would just get you high. It's no big deal."

"You were gonna get me kicked out school. Why? Are you jealous because, I just happen to be good at Science? And my theories are better than yours? I thought we were friends."

"We are."

"Well, I think your definition of friendship is that of mad man. I'm beginning to see you in a whole different light."

Suddenly, a rumbling sound is heard and it appears to be getting closer and closer. The rumbling stops momentarily. Out of nowhere, a Tyrannosaurus appears and tosses the Time Train into the and breaks in half. The front part of the train hurtles down towards Emmett. Ron lunges at Emmett and shoves him out of the way and the two dive for cover and the wreck misses them by mere feet. The T- Rex lets out of an almighty roar and the two teenagers make a desperate run for their lives. The T-Rex is in hot pursuit and the two teens are seen running towards a Cliff edge and are running out of escape. Doc then uses a quick resort.

"DIVERT!" Emmett shouts.

Ron dives to his left and Emmett to his right. The T-Rex is about to chump, but misses them and falls down the the cliff and into the Abyss. Emmett and Ron catch their breath. Ron pats Emmett on the shoulder.

"That was quick thinking," Ron breathes. "Good Job."

"You saved my life back there. Thank you," Emmett appreciates.

"Isn't that what friends are for?"

In the disatnce, they can see Dinosaurs roaming the Earth and Emmett insists they will have to keep a low profile and must seek any sort of food and water to survive and must live on hope for any kind of rescue. Ron spots something illuminating in the sky.

"What's that?" Ron points.

"Oh my God. That, there my friend, is the Doomsday Asteroid, that wipes out the Dinosaurs. In a matter of a few hours, the Dinosaurs will be extinct," Emmett explains.

"And if they become extinct-"

"We are too."

The signs don't look too promising.

 **Sunday**

 **September 8th**

 **1895**

Marty returns to Hill Valley with Claire and older Ronald. The weather is really bad and there is torrential rain. Ronald is feeling weaker also, due to the possibility of dying in Dinosaur Era with Emmett. Claire waits with the Delorean outside of town, while Marty brings Ronald to the Brown residence and ties him up and asks if he knows the whereabouts of his and Doc's younger selves. Ron has no idea, as Claire stopped him pursuing them and had no set return date with the Time Train. Marty goes to check on Doc, whose in a bad way and is fading faster and the weather outside is getting worse. Doc then starts to dream. He begins to dream of his existance and fate in previous timelines that were eventaully altered.

 _Murdered by the Libyans in 1985 in the Original Timeline_

 _Being in the midst of the 1985 Nuclear attack on Los Angeles._

 _Committed to a Sanitarium in the alternate 1985, where Biff was rich and powerful._

 _Shot in the back by Buford Tannen over a matter of eighty dollars in 1885._

 _Meeting Younger Marty in 1982._

 _Meeting Marty on November 5th 1955._

 _Doc's fainting spell at the Town Square end of Part II/ Beginning Part III._

 _Meets and falls in love with Claire in 1962_

 _Meets and falls in love with Clara in 1885_

 _Marty's letter to Doc._

 _Doc's letter to Marty._

 _The Tombstone disappears._

 _The Advanced Technology of 2015._

 _Doc prevents the Nuclear disaster in 1985, altering the 2015 depcited in Part II._

 _Doc and Ronalds friendship, which turns sinister._

 _The Mansion burnt to the ground._

 _Ronald holding Doc at gun point prior to stealing the Time Train._

 _Emmett and Ronald inadvertantly being sent back the Dinosaur Era. The Time Train being destroyed and an Asteroid hurtling towards Earth, wiping out the Dinosaurs and Velociraptors attacking Emmett and Ron._

Doc awakes trembling. Marty and Clara come to his aid. Doc looks stares at his friend momentarily.

"I know, where I am?" Doc blurts.

"Where?" Marty asks.

"I saw myself and Ron in our younger years. We were in the last moments of the Dinosaur Era. I was there, when the Asteroid hit the Earth, causing a Mass Extinction. Me and Ron appeared to be Dino Bait."

"You got that from a dream?"

"I dreamt several scenario's of my existence in previous timelines altered. Some experience by replica's of myself and me personally. It must be part of the Space Time Continuum confused by the timelines and feeding me those events, as if it were warning me of the impending paradox, if I were to perish many millions of years ago. The Time Train was destroyed."

"Doc, there is no dial on the new Delorean to even make us go back that far. Even if it did, there is no precise date that could take us to where your younger self and Ron ended up."

"There maybe another way." Doc turns to his wife. "Promise me, you won't pass out. I'd like you to meet your future descendant."

Marty brings Claire back to her ancestor Clara. It's like looking in the mirror comparing them and bith Jules and Verne are caught off guard by this. Doc explains the situation to Claire and wonders if she can use her magic to locate his younger self. Claire suggests that a photo of his younger self, would be helpful, but since they exist 43 years prior to the teens disappearance, it's virtually impossible. Clara brings a photo of Doc as a teenager.

"How did you get that?" Marty asks.

"I'm a time traveller Marty. You can easily collect things, when going through the Space Time Continuum," Doc coughs.

Doc continues to go in and out of existance. Suddenly, Clara collapses and both Jules and Verne feel unwell. The storm outside starts to get worse. Doc tells Clara to hand Marty Chloroform to knock out Emmett and Ron if he succeeds on returning them to 1937, hoping it will wipe their memory of the time travelling.

"Don't you have that Sleep Inducing - Alpha Rythm Generator?" Marty queries.

Doc hesitates, as it won't exist in 2015, due to Doc stopping the Nuclear attack on Los Angeles. Marty relucatntly takes it.

Claire tells Marty to take the picture into the Delorean and to turn the time circuits on. She tells Marty to face the picture towards the Fluxcipacitor on the dash. Claire also tells him not to set a date, as she hopes her ritual will do the trick. She warns they only have one shot at what she hopes to achieve. They head outside in an open area, where she stands at a distance in front of the Delorean and she holds up a necklace. Marty hits the Accelerator and heads towards Claire at high speed. She peforms her ritual and hynoptizes the Fluxcipacitor to absorb the necklace, to which it reflects to the picture of Emmett, while Claire says 'Locate him, Find him, Sixty five Million BC. Paradox. Extinction day." - The Delorean hits eighty eight miles per hour and Temporal Displacement Occurs and the Time Machine disappears into the distant past, leaving a pair of fire trails behind Claire. She is astonished.

"IT WORKED!" Claire screams in joy.

Doc lays in pain.

"Good luck my friend."

 **65,000,000 B.C.**

 **Dinosaur Era**

 **Asteroid Impact Time.**

 **00:10 Minutes.**

Emmett and Ron have been walking and hiding for several hours and Camouflage themselves to blend in with their surroundings as to try not to alert any Dinosaurs. Ron is upset, that they haven't moved fast enough. But, Emmett reminds Ron, that they will be food if, they make it known to the Dinosaurs of their presence and they were lucky with the Tyrannosaurus. The Asteroid is upon them and Ron figures they have nothing to lose and might as well be bait for the Dino's.

"So you're gonna give up just like that?" Emmett argues.

"I would rather be eaten, than be vaporized," Ron snaps.

"To honest, I prefer neither."

"Well, do you see any human civilization, beside ourselves out there coming to our rescue?"

"I just have a hunch. You woudn't have saved my life, if you didn't think we had hope. And us escaping that Dinosaur, must have been a sign."

"So, judging by your hopeful hunches, how long do you think we have before that space rock blow us into oblivion?"

"Uh- probaby - about ten minutes maybe. Fifteen if we're lucky."

Ron's face drops to loss of faith.

"Yeah, I have all the confidence in you, than I ever did," Ron sarcastically replies. " I'll stick to be eaten alive."

Suddenly, a group of Velociraptors appear slowly moving behind towards Ron. Emmett spots them and is terrified.

"Oh my God, they found us. I don't know how but they found us. RUN FOR IT RON!"

"What, what are you talking about? Who, Emmett?" Ron freezes in panic.

"What'ya think Hammerhead. Velociraptors!"

Ron turns around and sees the Predators ready to pounce.

"Holy shit!"

Emmett and Ron make a run for it, as the Raptors give chase. The two run as fast as they can, but the Reptiles are gaining speed. It appears that they are doomed, when suddenly THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS ARE HEARD catching the Dinosaurs off guard and they retreat. The Delorean time machine appears and out steps Marty. He runs over to Emmett and Ron. Marty tells them to get into the Delorean. He sets the date " _Friday December 3rd 1937,'_ and sets the time, mere minutes before they left in the Time Train. As the Asteroid descends, The Delorean cuts out, just like the original did in _Part I._ Marty and the boys begin to panic, as a huge Argentinosaurus Huinculensis, the largest dinosuar, starts stomping towards them. Marty hits his head against the steering wheel and it starts up. He hits backs up and starts to drive through dense bushes and struggles to get up to speed. Ron points to the Asteroid entering the Earth's atmosphere. Double Jeopardy. The Asteroid impacts the Earth, blinding the chasing Dinosaurs and the time vehicle hits eighty eight miles per hour and disappears into the distant future. The Asteroid Vaporizes the everything in it's path and the Earth's Dinosaurs are no more.

 **Friday**

 **December 3rd**

 **1937**

 **Hill Valley**

Upon arriving in Hill Valley, mere minutes after Marty's arrest and Ron crash in a stolen Packard, Marty catches the two teens off Guard and Chlorfomes them both, just outside the school grounds and Marty makes himself scarce by returning to 1895. The Principal catches them dozing on a bench and grabs a hose pipe to wash them awake. He calls them half wits and hands them both detention.

"What just happened? Why are we sleeping on a parked bench?" Ron wonders.

"Beats the shit out of me?" Emmett shrugs.

 **Sunday**

 **September 8th**

 **1895**

The timeline is restored and the Browns are elated the time line is restored. Doc thanks Marty for saving time. Doc informs Marty he did the right thing, by Chlorfoming his and Rons younger selves to maintain the events prior to 1985.

"So, what now? Take Ron back to 1985 and hand him over to the police?" Marty figures.

"Maybe," Doc answers.

Marty is confused.

"Doc, he burnt your house down, because..."

Clara is present and does not want to mention Doc's romance with Claire and that he fathered a child with her.

"Because he's a mad man. He built that bomb for the Libyans that could have blew up L.A. He released a Toxin in Hill Valley. His younger self could have poisoned your younger self, either in 1937 or the Dino Era. This guy is a homocidal maniac. If it weren't for him, the Time Train wouldn't have been destroyed."

"I just have a niggly feeling if we return to 1985, a certain repressed memory may come back to me."

"Really?"

"Trust me on this one. And besides, the Time Train is irrelevant now. Mind you, I always felt more comfortable driving the Delorean anyway."

"Your the Doc, Doc."

Doc pulls Claire to one side and asks another favour of her. Clara and Claire get acqauinted and Clara asks how she knew Doc from the future. Claire lies by saying they bumped into each other from time to time. But, Clara finds it odd, that Doc fell in love with her in 1885. Is it because, she reminds him of Claire. Clara is not convinced by Claires claims. Doc hops front with Claire and Minty, while Marty jumps in the back of the Delorean with Ronald still ties up in ropes. They wave farewell to Clara, Jules and Verne and Doc insists he will return shortly. They head off to 1985. Clara is convinced there is more to Doc and Claire, than meets the eye.

 **Monday**

 **November 4th**

 **1985**

 **9:30 PM.**

They arrive, the day before, the date they left for 1962. Marty looks at the date on The time circuits.

"Doc we left 1985 on Tuesday November 5th. Why have we come back a day before? We could have a paradox if we bump into our earlier selves," Marty points out.

"You need sleep Marty. It was you who said, I should bring you back before your school hours start," Doc reminds Marty.

"Yeah, a few moments after we left."

"I'm sure you're tired, after all you've been through. Anyway, since we never went to the lab, the night before you, Claire and I left for 1962, you can get your shut eyes there."

"Right, Doc."

Doc then gets Ronald out of the Delorean and gets Claire to hypnotize them both, to see if they remember anything from their experiences in the Dinosaur Era. The surpressed memories are vividly recaptured and both remember Ron saving Emmett, from the decapitated Time Train and how they avoided by eaten by a T-Rex and Velociraptors and Marty's rescue of them, before he Chlorofomed them.

"It was then that I realized, that you were my friend," Doc states.

"But, I still did all those things. I burnt your mansion down. I mentally abused Claire and sold your son. I built that bomb for those terrorists and I released that Toxin on Hill Valley."

"I had to keep the events leading up to this point intact. I had no choice for Marty to erase yours and mine memory. There's too many paradox issues."

"So, what now? You're gonna hand me over to the police?"

"I'm afraid so," Marty interrupts.

"No," Doc said.

Claire moves towards Ronald.

"Ronald turn around," Claire calls.

Ronald turns.

"Claire I'm sorry," Ron speaks.

"I want to believe you. A part of me does, considering what Emmett's just told us. But, as long as you know of your bad deeds, you are still a danger," Claire explains.

"To say thank you, Ron, I'm afraid you must forget everything," Doc suggests.

"You're thanking me, by making me forget?" Ronald gasps.

"What Doc is saying, you're not going to prison after all," Marty groans.

Claire holds a necklace in front of Ronalds eyes and hypnotizes him to the point he forgets any hatred towards Doc or Claire and his evil deeds and he passes out. Doc tells Marty and Claire to get shut eye, while he drops Ronald off at a Motel. Doc pays for a Motel for Ronald and takes him to his room. In the distance, Hassam Luka, the leader of the Libyan Terrorist group has seen Doc enter the Motel room, with three other accomplices. Biff Tannen is then seen hurrying out of a nearby Motel room as it appears he's having an affair. Doc checks his watch as he leaves the room.

"Right, better get back to Clara and the boys, in 1895," Doc says to himself. "Farewell Ronald Harris."

Doc steps out and is shocked to find Biff sat inside the Delorean and recalls Biff stealing the time vehicle in 2015 and creating an alternate 1985. Doc is determined to not let history or future history repeat itself. As he rushes to the time machine, a Libyan sneaks to Ronald Harris's room and goes inside. Doc surprises Biff.

"Tannen! What are you playing at?" Doc rages.

"This is neat Doctor Brown what is it?" Biff intrigued by the circuits.

"None of your business. Get out!"

Suddenly, Doc feels a gun pressed against his neck. Hassam Luka and two of his accomplices were hidden in the back seat.

"Please, Doctor Brown, don't be shy. Tell us," Hassam shocks Doc.

Hassam then demands Biff drive the Delorean.

"That's twice you've made a fool out of my Organization Doctor Brown."

"I don't intend to be a traitor to my country."

"If you want to save your country, you will demonstrate this wonderful toy of yours to me."

"What if I refuse?"

"Seriously, Doctor Brown, I'm reluctant to keep you and your peaceful community alive."

Doc turns to Biff.

"This gentleman has nothing to do with this. He won't know how to work this."

"Even better. You're his perfect teacher. Show me how this car disappears, just like your train did in Los Angeles. Two of my fellow men in custody, were not wrong about a similar Delorean vanishing at that Mall over a week ago. Now, show me, or it's bye bye."

Biff is scared stiff at having an Assault Rifle pointed at him. But, Doc decides to guide him. Biff turns on the Time Circuits and the last date departed shows _"Sunday September 8th 1895."_

"A time machine. Incredible," Hassam whispers. "Last Time Departed, Sunday September 8th 1895. We'll go there."

"Hassam Please..." Doc begs.

"I said - take us there."

Doc goes threw the procedure with Biff, who appears distraught. The Highway is clear and the Delorean hits Eighty Eight Miles Per Hour and Temporal Displacement occurs. The Time Vehicle disappears leaving a pair of fire trails behind.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ancestors In Time Terror In The West

**Recap From The Conclusion Of "Dino Crisis."** On Monday November 4th 1985, Doc, Marty, Claire and Ronald have arrived back from 1895, where Ronalds memories of his bad deeds have been wiped, by Claire, following Marty's rescue of Emmett Brown and Ron of 1937 in the Dinosaur Era. After Doc takes Ron to a Motel, Doc discovers Biff messing around in the Time Machine and the two are held at gun point by Hassam Luka and his Libyan Accomplices. They force Doc to order Biff demonstrate the time vehicle and they disappear into the Space Time Continuum.

* * *

 **Episode 8. Ancestors In Time/ Terror In The West. Part I.**

 **Sunday**

 **September 8th**

 **1895**

 **10:00 P.M.**

 **HILL VALLEY**

The Delorean arrives back in the Old West, carrying Doc Brown, Biff Tannen and three Libyan Terrorists, which includes Hassam Luka, the groups leader. He orders Tannen to drive them to Hill Valley. Doc does not feel too comfortable with Hassams Suggestions, but has to cooperate, due to the weaponary that they have at their disposal. Doc informs the terrorists, that he has a workshop in town. Doc does not mention either Clara or his sons, as to keep them out of harms way. Dc instructs Biff to drive, who is confused by the situation.

Along the railroad track, Seamous and Maggie Mcfly are beside themselves, as William has gone sleepwalking. He puts on a coat and takes out a night lamp.

"It's become a regular occurance Seamous," Maggie worries. "Please, find him before he gets in harms way. He's only ten.

" I'll check over at the Brown Farm first. He's friendly with Jules and Verne," Seamous says. " Don't worry Maggie. I'm sure the boys fine."

In Town, after a few Cowboys on their horses head down the street, Doc manages to sneak his Time Machine, along with Biff and their capters inside the Workshop. Biff is ordered out of the Delorean and the Libyans start to get used to their new surroundings.

"What now?" Doc queries.

"Now, you can be our guide," Hassam replies.

"I don't want you bringing harm to the community."

"In case you forgot Doctor Brown, I'm calling the shots this time. And since you duped my organization twice, you don't have much of a choice, but to not expect me to be so kind this time."

"Considering the previous two meetings I had with your group, your defintion of kind is in my opinion barbaric."

Biff is feeling uncomfortable and is astonished by the incredible change of scenery and the Dilemma they're in. He is denial he is not in 1985 and in a past tense, where he has been told to drive to.

"Doctor Brown, just where the hell are we?" Biff interrupts.

"Hill Valley," Doc answers.

Biff looks out the window and sees very slim lighting, only that of the Palace Saloon.

"Are you sure, coz it kind of feels like, we're not in California anymore."

The Libyans laugh.

"You're right, you're not in your Hill Valley anymore," Hassam sniggers. Hassam turns to Doc. "It appears you Doctor Brown have created something outside of this World. And once I'm satisfied with what has been proved to me. I will then move onto my next step."

Doc raises his eyebrow, wondering what evil intent, Hassam has up his sleeve.

"Next step."

"After we've finished the tour."

"Will someone please, tell me what's going on here and where we are," Biff begs.

"You, Mr...?" Hassam asks.

"Tannen. Biff Tannen."

"Mr Tannen, did you have any ancestors existing in the 1880's here in Hill Valley by any chance?"

"Uh, sure. My great grandfather was Buford Tannen. He was the fastest gun in the West, until he got his ass whooped by Clint Eastwood a hundred years ago."

Hassam laughs, while pointing his rifle at Biff.

"Clint Eastwood? The Movie star. A Hundred years ago. In 1795?

"No it was 1885 to be exact."

"That would make it ten years ago then? You do realize, you've had a new driving experience at the wheel?"

"Driving at high speeds, flashes of a light. We're just in the middle of nowhere. Right?"

"You Mr Tannen, are not in 1985 anymore. You have just experienced time travel, created by Doctor Brown here. It's 1895."

Biff frowns and looks at Doc for confirmation of this and Doc nods nervously. Biff pauses momenatrily and bursts out laughing. Hassam then winds Biff in the stomach.

"Let's see if your Great Grandfather is still the fastest in the West, shall we?" Hassam whispers.

Doc paces over to Hassam and his accomplices intercept Doc. Doc informs Hassam, that if he kills Buford he could cause a major paradox, which could end the Universe. Hassam threats that either way, he will not leave until a suitable challenger steps up to take him on, as he's always wanted to play a dual in the West Game. Hassam orders one of his men, to guard the Delorean, while he, Doc, Biff and his other accomplice, head to the Saloon.

In The Palace Saloon, Buford is drunk and cursing Clint Eastwood for beating him ten years ago and is thrown out. Buford staggers across the street and starts hitting on a local lady, who feels disgusted by his behaviour. Doc walks ahead of Hassam and his Libyan accomplice and enter the Palace Saloon. The locals stare at the new faces. The bartender waits for them to make an order for a drink.

"Emmett, how are you? Haven't seen you in here for a while," Bartender adds.

"Been busy. Thought I'd get a drink in before I..."

Doc hesitates, as he doesn't want to mention Clara and his sons.

"Get home to the wife and family?" The Bartender queries.

This grabs Hassam's attention pretty fast, as he's learnt Doc now has a family. Doc pretends that the Bartender was joking, but Hassam is not convinced. Doc begs Hassam not to get his family involved and Hassam gets angry. Doc feels intimidated and four cowboys come to his aid and demand he leave Doc alone, as they are determined to draw their guns.

"It's four against two stranger," one of the cowboys warns. "Draw at your own risk."

Hassam smiles.

"No, problem."

Hassam fires his Assault Rifle at the Cowboy's feet and they start dancing and jumping all over the place in sheer terror, until he stops. The Cowboy's back down and the Saloon customers are frightened. Hassam turns to Doc.

"They're not very productive are they Doc Brown?" Hassam taunts. "We'll go see that family of yours and then I will take your time machine and have lots of fun with it, as I rewrite history and make your country a small memory and make mine a huge tyrant. But, first I'd like a drink."

"Whiskey coming right up," the bartender offers.

Doc turns round and finds Biff has made himself scarce.

In the Work shop, as the terrorist is guarding the Delorean, the door is seen partially opened up. The terrorist cautiously walks beside the time vehicle and sees a ten year old William Mcfly standing in a sleep walk. The terrorist throws him in the back seat of the Time Machine, to stop William being a distraction and he remains asleep.

Outside near the Clock Tower a drunk Buford staggers and a panic stricken Biff escaping the Palace Saloon, accidently bumps into him and they fall over. Buford gets to his feet cursing his future Great Grandson son. When they meet eye to eye, Biff realizes the similarities and that he is in fact ninety years in the past. Buford is upset by Biff's clumsiness. Biff is overwhelmed. Buford continues to tell the story of Clint Eastwood and how he beat him in a drunken fit and ruffs up his descendant. Biff manages to calm Buford and asks for his help, as he thinks he can help both of them eventually.

Back inside the workshop, William sleeps inside the back seat of the new Delorean and Buford stumbles in drunk to distract the terrorist. The Libyan is none too happen to be disturbed by a local 1880's drunk and threats to shoot him out of the barn if he does not cooperate. Distracted, Biff knocks out the Libyan cold and takes his assault rifle. Buford is impressed by the invention inside the barn.

"Wh-at's this?" Buford slurs.

"A Time Machine," Biff claims.

"A - a ti - a time Machine? Looks - looks like - a space ship to me."

Biff convinces Buford to get in. Biff explains that it's an invention of Doc Brown an were kidnapped by Libyan Terrorists in 1985, because they wanted revenge on the scientist. They instructed Doc for me to demonstrate the time vehicle to them and they ended up back in the Old West. Biff then in forms Buford that he is his great grandson.

"OK, prove it," Buford orders.

Biff starts up the time machine and the Delorean speeds out of the Barn, and drives into open country and Biff speeds the Delorean Time Machine up to Eighty Eight Miles Per Hour and Temporal Displacement Occurs. The Delorean disappears in time, with Biff, Buford and unbeknown to them ten year old William Mcfly.

The hostage situation involving Hassam and his Libyan's intensifies, as the locals are in fear and neither of the local cowboys can defend against them. One of them insists on locating the local Sheriff, but Hassam is too smart to not notice anybody trying to escape and giving warning. He has yet to drink his whiskey.

"You know what Doctor Brown, I'm gonna enjoy my stay. However, brief it may be. For you - I guess you won't be seeing 1985 anymore," Hassam laughs.

Both Hassam and his accomplice drink their whiskey in one go and they pass out. The local's cheer and decide to tie them up and to quickly find the Sheriff. Doc quickly takes Hassam's rifle and runs back to the barn to find the Delorean Time Machine missing and an unconscious Libyan.

"Great Scott!" Doc gasps. " Biff."

Suddenly, a tender Irish accent is heard behind the scientist.

"Doctor Brown, have you seen my boy? I believe he's sleepwalking," Seamous queries.

With no time vehicle, as the time train was destroyed in the Dinosaur Era and Biff has the new Delorean, the current dilemma is completely out of Doc's hands.

 **Monday**

 **November 4th**

 **1985**

 **10:35. P.M.**

The Delorean Time Vehicle arrives ninety years into the future, from Buford Tannen and William Mcfly's time period. Biff says Buford is too drunk to take notice and offers to take him home to sleep in the garage and will give him a guided tour in the morning. Biff takes Buford home and hides the Delorean in the garage, as his works truck is still parked outside the Motel, due to his affair. Biff decides to let Buford sleep it off in the Delorean, as he can hear his screechy wife yelling at him from inside the house. As he heads inside, the back door gull wing of the Delorean flies open and out steps William, whom wanders outside from the Garage and into the night. Biff rushes back to close the garage door, before anyone spots the Delorean.

 **Tuesday**

 **November 5th**

 **1985**

Marty finds a secure location in his 4x4 and watches his, Doc's and Claires otherselves disappear into August 1st 1962 to search for Ronald Harris, _which occurred_ _at the end of the episode 'Halloween '85' Part II '/Beginning of 'The Brown Harris Time Paradox.'_ After Marty watches the event, he heads off to fetch Jennifer before heading off to school.

"You look like you've been in a rush," Jennifer figures. "Everything alright? Since you're here safe and sound, you fixed that Ronald Harris situation."

"Yeah, I spent the night back at Doc's Lab. I had to rush home get showered and changed. This time travelling is exhausting," Marty explains.

"What happened to Harris?"

"Claire wiped his memory of his bad deeds. He's at a Motel sleeping it off. He won't remember anything."

"By the tone of your voice, you're not happy about that."

"Not really. I mean c'mon. He burnt Doc's mansion down all them years ago over a fight for another woman. He built that Nuclear Bomb for the Libyans and released that Toxin on the town. I don't know, from what was discussed between him and Doc, and the events of 1937, something happened in that Dinosaur Era, that made Doc see another side to him."

"Dinosaur Era?"

"I'll explain that later. Right now, I want to get my grades ship shape.

Jennifer eyes widen in panic, as she spots a young boy crossing the road without a care in the world.

"MARTY WATCH OUT!" Jennifer screams.

Marty slams his breaks on and avoids the child. It's William Mcfly, who was still sleepwalking. Marty and Jennifer attends to his ancestor, who is very unsure of everything and is frightened. He finds Marty familiar though.

"Papa, where's your Moustache and Beard?" William rubs his eyes.

"Hey, kid what you doing out here? You could catch a cold?" Marty gasps.

"I don't know, but it's happened before. Where am I?"

"You're safe now. You were sleepwalking?" Jennifer asks.

"Yeah. Where's the horses?"

"C'mon we'll get you some place nice and warm," Marty insists.

They place Marty in his truck and decide drive to Doc's lab. Jennifer queries if the authorities still have Doc's lab under surveillance, due to him still possibly involved with the Plutonium Theft. Marty agrees, and even though he spent the night there, he's taking no chance to involve the boy and decides to take them to his home on Lyons Estate.

"I'll be seventy years old, by the time I finish high school at this rate," Marty sarcastically says.

"So, who's your parents?" Jennifer investigates.

William is too engrossed in his unfamiliar surroundings and points at the Burger King Store, as they pass Doc's lab. As they pass, Marty spots a suspicious vehicle parked outside his lab.

Buford awakes with a huge hangover and takes a while to realize he's not in the past. He turns on the time circuits. The DESTINATION TIME panel reads: Monday November 4th 1985 10:35 PM. / PRESENT TIME: Tuesday November 5th 1985 08: 25 AM. / LAST TIME DEPARTED: Sunday September 8th 1895 10: 52 PM. He is about to switch on the engine, when Biff opens the Gullwing door and surprises him and gives him breakfast and says he is going to have the time of his life.

Marty arrives home with William and his parents immediately ask why Marty didn't take him to the police? Marty suggests the kid looks cold and scared and thinks something to eat and drink. Lorraine agrees, but insists on calling the police and locating his parents.

"I like it here," William says. "Place is warmer than my shack."

"You live in a shack?" George pulls a face.

"Hey, wanna check out my guitar and record collections before breakfast?" Marty offers.

"Record Collections?" William frowns.

"Yeah, I hope to be a rock star some day."

"Keep dreaming bro," Linda teases.

Marty takes William into his room and finds it rather odd. Everything looks much technically advanced than what he's experienced in his ten year life. William then spots a photograph of Marty and Doc stood next to the Clocktower in 1885.

"Wow, you have a picture of Clint Eastwood and Doc Brown from 1885?" William notices. His tone is that of overwhelming.

"Yeah, kind of cool huh?" Marty smiles.

"Sure is. He was a legend back then. He took down Buford Tannen before he disappeared. I was only a baby then."

Marty find that last statement odd.

"You were only a baby?"

"Yeah. My father told me this funny story. Mr Eastwood knocked himself out, after being chased by a bear and Papa brought him home. And when, Mr Eastwood woke up, he picked me up..." William laughs hysterically. "I peed on him."

Marty nervously laughs.

"You're William Mcfly? My Great...Oh My God."

Marty comes to the realization that the boy he brought back home is his Great Grandfather and has somehow made it to 1985.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Ancestors In Time Part II

**Recap From The Conclusion Of "Ancestors In Time. / Terror In The West. Part I.** Following the Libyan abduction to 1895, Doc discovers the Delorean gone from his Work Shop and is prevented from leaving the Time Period. Biff has taken Buford back to 1985, unbeknown to them they've brought William Mcfly with them. Marty and Jennifer discover William Mcfly and take him to the safe haven of Lyons Estate. Marty soon discovers that William is his Great Grand father from the distant past and has somehow made it to the future.

* * *

 **Episode 9: Ancestors In Time. / Terror In The West. Part II.**

 **Tuesday**

 **November 5th**

 **1985**

 **9:07 AM.**

 **HILL VALLEY, LYONS ESTATE.**

Marty Mcfly is beside himself and in a pickle, after disovering his Great Grand Father from the distant past has somehow made it to 1985. William is taken to breakfast and is overwhelmed at the nice food he is given and tells the Mcfly's, it's nothing like he gets at home and lives on Wild Life. Lorraine suspects that William has ran away from home and insists on alerting the Authorities. Marty tries to encourage his parents not to do that just yet, as he wants to learn more about the boy first. Lorraine attempts to assure Marty, that they will have the boys best interests at heart and tells both Marty and Jennifer to get to school. Marty is not comfortable with his mothers suggestion, but Jennifer tugs on his shirt and they head out to the truck.

"Jennifer, what the hell you doing?" Marty groans.

"Your Mom's right Marty. The police should take of it. And we need to get to class," Jennifer reminds him.

"That's my Great - Grand Father in there."

Jennifer is taken by surprise.

"Say that again."

"When I showed him my record collections, he spotted the photograph of Doc and I by the Clock Face in 1885. " He said 'His father met Clint Eastwood when he was just a baby."

"You mean 'the alias you used back then?"

"Right. At some point after I left 1885, he must have seen a photograph of me somewhere and his father told him about me."

"Shit I'm sorry Marty. I didn't know. How do you think he got here?"

"He must've stumbled into the Delorean and Doc must've brought him back with realizing."

"In the new Delorean? How could he not notice, it's only two seater isn't?

" Doc's new Delorean is a four door now. That's how he probably didn't know. And he won't be using the Time Train anymore, that got destroyed Millions of years ago"

"We'll have to find Doc, then and try to lure that boy to us and get him back to the past."

Marty and Jennifer hop into the 4x4 and head to Doc's lab, where they find the same suspicious vehicle parked outside. Marty worries that it maybe an unmarked Federal car spying, in case Doc returns and gets arrested for aiding the terrorists. Marty informs Jennifer he's going to take a look inside and orders her to stay in the truck and if there's trouble, she gets behind the wheel and drive away. Marty slowly paces towards the gate to Doc's lab. Inside is a Libyan accomplice of Hassam Luka attempting to beat information ou of Ronald Harris to cooperate with him, to find out if he told Doc Brown about the Nuclear Bomb he built for them, as Doc thwarted them. With Ronald Harris's memories wiped of his bad deeds by Claire Clayton and no memory of several events, he is completely oblivious to the terrorists claims. Ronald begs for his life, as Marty sneaks in. Marty knocks something over and the Libyan opens fire. Jennifer hears the gun fire and escapes from the scene in the 4x4, possibly to alert authorities. The terrorist is about to kill Marty, when the assault rifle is taken from his hands by the power of Claire Claytons Telekinesis. She then uses her powers to restrain the Terrorist.

In the Hill Valley Town Square, Biff gives Buford a tour of 1985 in the Delorean Time Machine and Buford is astonished. Biff then tells his story of his confrontaions with Calvin Klein.

 _His altercations with Marty aka Calvin Klein in 1955. Crashing into the Manure Trucks. George punching him out. The Battle for the Almanac._

Biff states they can use the time machine for their advantage and can take revenge against those who ruined their future. Buford explains of the legend they call Clint Eastwood.

 _Marty doing his moonwalk and covering Buford in spit in 1885. Marty throwing a frisbee at Bufords gun, deflecting a bullet. Marty punching Buford out into Horse Manure leading to his arrest. - Part III of Trilogy._

 _Then he has a memory previously wiped out return of him stowing away in the time train and replicating himself as Doc Brown in 2015, briefly going to Oct 27th 1985 and fooling Marty, before being defeated again on September 4th 1885 near Shonash Ravine and having his memory wiped by Doc. (which occurred in the episode 'The Brown...Tannen Kidnap')._

Buford spots some women working out, in Lous Aerobics Gym and he gets out and walks over, getting excited. Distracted, he bumps into former Mayor Red Thomas, now the local bum.

"Watch, where you going crazy drunk Pedestrian!" Red drunkenly shouts.

As Buford drools over the work out ladies. Dixon, a local mechanic, who used to go to Hill Valley High with Biff, thinks Biff has had a terrible make over, with Buford in his Cowboy appearance and Moustache and Beard.

"Hey, Biff who you supposed to be John Wayne?" Dixon asks.

"Huh?" Buford frowns.

"Never mind. You gonna put two coats of Wax on my car later or what?"

"Uh ...sure."

"Well, I don't want you looking like Red Thomas over there if you are. Otherwise you'll be fighting a losing battle, if you know what I mean?"

Buford is too engrossed in watching incredibly beautiful women.

"These are the women of the future?" Buford says to himself.

Suddenly, the Alarm sounds at the Bank Of America. Two robbers and brothers, Kurt and Russell Beacon come rushing out with bags of cash and then order Biff out of the Time Machine, pointing a pistol at him. The Robbers force him out and jump into the Delorean, accidently knocking the Time Circuit switch on. The two thieves make off with the Time Vehicle and Buford jumps onto the hood of the Delorean, which obstructs the view of the robbers. Kurt tries to get control of the Delorean, but he's all over the place and he bounces off the kerb. Russell's hand trying to hold on, slams into the Time Circuits and causes a circuit failure, which scrambles them. The date " _Tuesday 11th June 1968,"_ keeps flashing. Buford pulls himself on top of the Time Vehicle and is thrown from side to side, as he clings on.

Marty informs claire, he's taking the terrorist to the Authorities and for her to take care of an injured Ronald. As he jumps into the stolen car by the Libyan, he spots the Delorean Time Vehicle carrying the Beacon brothers speeding down the road. Buford throws open the back passenger door and climbs in to grab an Assault Rifle. As the time vehicle reaches temporal displacement, it almost collides with the patrol car carrying William Mcfly. The Delorean disappears into the Space Time Continuum. The officers leave the police car and wonder what they just saw disappear, leaving a pair of fire trails behind. The two rush back to their patrol vehicle and see that William has gone and has been replaced by a Libyan. Marty is seen driving off down the street, with William sat beside him.

"Don't you worry, William. I'll take good care of you," Marty assures him.

The police realize, that the boy has been kidnapped and put an instant call out on the radio.

Inside the Lab, Claire and Ron witness the arrest.

"Claire, what exactly is going on here? I don't seem to recall building a bomb for anyone. I wouldn't do that it's not my style," Ronald suggests.

"Course not, Ron. Course not," Claire mutters.

 **Sunday**

 **September 8th**

 **1895**

 **Hill Valley.**

 **11:30 PM**

Doc is some what reluctant to allow the Sheriff to take Hassam Luka and his Libyan accomplices into custody, despite the, not being from that time period. Hassam vows vengeance and starts shouting out claims, Doc is a time traveller with a time machine and everybody laughs. With Hassam out of the way for a while, Doc needs to concentrate on how to deal with the aftermath of the Delorean gone missing. Seamous begs Doc into helping him find William, as other locals offer their assistance too.

"Did you say, he's done this before?" Doc queries.

"Yeah, but only for a few months," Seamous informs.

"You'd think he'd go anywhere in his sub conscious?"

" Maybe. I did check at your place. Clara said, she hasn't seen sight of him. Then, I thought of your workshop, coz he's always interested in the work you do. Thought possibly he came here." Obviously I was wrong."

Suddenly, it hits Doc, that he may not be and it's possible that William may have stowed away in the Time Machine - possibly with Biff. What he doesn't realize is, is that Buford had discovered the Delorean as well.

On the way to Jail on a horse, Hassam Luka manages to secretly burn away the ropes on his hand with a lighter and catches an officer off guard, throwing him off his horse and threatens to shoot him , if he does not release his other accomplices. The Sheriff has no choice but to give in to his demands and gives back their Assault Rifles and they take the Shotguns as well. The Libyans jump onto the horses and ride off into the night.

 **Tuesday**

 **November 5th**

 **1985**

Jennifer arrives at the Police Station and tells the local Authorities, her boyfriend is in serious danger and needs their assistance.

"Calm down young lady, what seems to be the problem?" The officer asks.

"My boyfriend went into Doc Brown's lab and I heard a gun shot," Jennifer worries.

"The scientist that's missing? What's your boyfriends name?"

"Marty Mcfly, officer."

"Well, it seems Marty, may have got himself into deep, with Doctor Browns illegal operations and it's gone too far."

"No, Doctor Brown wouldn't harm anybody."

"Rumour has it, he helped build Libyan Terrorists a bomb."

"That's not true, they were lying!"

Jennifers tone makes her seem suspicious and makes the officer suspect she's holding back vital information. She became fully aware of Doc's dealings with the Terrorists, when she was kidnapped almost a week earlier and taken as a hostage to Los Angeles, where they intended to detonate a Nuclear Bomb built by Ronald Harris, in a revenge attack for Doc stealing their Plutonium and givig them Pinball Machine parts. However, Doc and Marty came to her rescue.

"Sounds to me you know more, tha you're telling me - wait a minute. I just recieved a call near the Brown Lab. There's been a kidnapping near there.

Jennifer frowns.

"A kidnapping?"

"You're not going anywhere, until I get some answers young lady."

Police arrive at Lyons Estate, just as Lorraine and George are going out and ask where Marty is? The Mcfly's assume Marty has gone to school with his girlfriend Jennifer. Police however, have learnt that Marty Mcfly was potentially involved in a shooting at Doc Browns Lab and are now Questioning an evasive Jennifer. But, now suspect Marty is now involved in a kidnapping of the young boy, he found hours earlier. This alarms Marty's parents.

At the Hill Valley Town Square, Biff has become a key witness to the robbery and Buford once again had been thrown into the Space Time Continuum.

Somewhere outside of town, Marty is taking care of William, who vows to protect him. Marty is in a serious dilemma.

 **Tuesday**

 **June 11th**

 **1968**

 **7:01 PM.**

The Delorean Time Machine appears on an early summers evening in an urban area of town and almost crashes into a tree. The Delorean comes to a complete stop and out steps the Beacon brothers of 1985. They look to their surroundings. Nothing looks familiar, except Doc Browns Lab across the road. They decide to seek the help of the scientist, but he has a note up saying _"Out Of Town, back soon."_ They trying to jump start the Delorean and check the Time Circuits. They're dead. They are wondering what they've gotten themselves into. Suddenly an Alarm sounds. _"Power Pack Low."_ The two are unfamilar with this and it alarms the Beacon robbers.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks.

"We're stuck," Russell grunts.

"Stuck? How can we be stuck, we're in Hill Valley right?"

The Beacon brothers look to their surroundings. The Burger King store is not yet present. A 1964 Ford Mustang passes by, as does a 1963 Black Corvette. They are now starting to feel a little uneasy. Buford Tannen is unconscious inside the Delorean, with an Assault Rifle next to him.

Hill Valley Town Square. Town folk are in bright coloured swirling clothing. Women are wearing very short dresses, some wearing like Hippie trousers and Jump Suits. Some Guys would wear a tie and suite, while some would look more effeminate. The Clock Tower would still remain at 10:04 PM.

"You know what Kurt," Russell says. "I don't think we're in Hill Valley anymore."

"Not ours anyway," Kurt acknowledges.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Outlaws Of '68'

**Recap From The Conclusion Of "Ancestor In Time/Terror In The West. Part II"** On Tuesday November 5th 1985Marty Mcfly has taken William Mcfly from Authorities, while Buford Tannen had attempted to thwart Bank Robbers and brothers, Kurt and Russell Beacon, from stealing the Delorean Time Machine. The three however, have inadvertantly travelled back to Tuesday June 11th 1968. Buford is momentarily unconscious, while the Beacon brothers come to terms being seventeen years in the past.

* * *

 **Episode 10: Outlaws Of '68.'**

 **Tuesday**

 **June 11th**

 **1968**

 **Hill Valley, California.**

Buford Tannen regains consciousness in the Delorean Time Machine and the Beacon brothers have wandered off. He looks to his surroundings and soon realizes he's travelled through time again. Buford quickly jumps into the drivers seat and is prepared to leave the sixties.

"Right, I ain't waiting around for no future bank robbers," Buford moans. "I'm getting me back to September 7th 1885 to finish that Eastwood and his Blacksmith friend off for good."

Buford tries to start the time vehicle, but it's not having any of it. He hits the dash in frustration. He then looks to Doc Browns Lab and breaks in. He scours around and finds it has a few antiques and clocks, not as many as he does in 1985. He also takes note of the Brown Mansion Fire Article. As he wanders further in, he sees the old model of Doc's plan to send Marty back to the future, from 1955 in a corner and then the TV. He turns the TV on and watches _'The Beatles,'_ singing. Buford finds it astonishing. He presses a button and the movie _'The Good The Bad And The Ugly,'_ is starting up on another channel. And the name Clint Eastwood appears in the opening titles He then opens drawers and cupboards looking for something useful and then comes across two pieces of paper. ' _Do not open until 1985 '_ is written on an envelope. It is Marty's warning note to Doc. The other is Doc's letter to Marty, which was left behind before Marty left for 1885.

 _'Dear Marty, if my calculations are correct, you will recieve this letter immedialtely shortly after you saw the Delorean struck by lightening. Let me assure you that I'm alive and well. I've been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885. The lightening bolt that hit the Delorean, caused a Jigowatt overload, which scrambled the time circuits, activated the Fluxcipactor and sent me back to 1885. The overload shorted out the time circuits and destroyed the flying circuits. Unfortunately, the car will never fly again. I set myself as a blacksmith..."_

"Marty - that name sounds familiar," Buford says to himself.

Buford then recalls Marty aka Clint Eastwood in 1885 looking for Doc and Marty and then Buford asking his name.

 _"Uh Mart - Eastwood. Clint Eastwood." - Marty in 1885._

Buford looks to the bottom of the letter and sees the date it was written.

 _Doc Emmett L Brown. September 1st 1885._

It was written in the same week, Marty had arrived in 1885. Buford has more flashbacks.

 _Marty and Buford in a heat confrontation at the Town Festival On Saturday September 5th 1885 and then the dual the following Monday which Marty won._

Buford then remembers the wiped memory, that he was made to forget.

 _Concealing himself on the Time Train and going to 2015, where he committed a robbery and replicated himself as Doc and went to October 27th 1985 with Doc's family fooling Marty into thinking everything was OK. Then attempting to force Marty to be his slave on September 4th 1885 near Shonash Ravine, then being defeated, before being tranformed back to his original appearance and having his memory wiped out and returned to 1895. - from the episode "Brown...Tannen Kidnap."_

"So, that's it," Buford whispers to himself. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to wait for this Doctor Brown to come home and fix me up a time machine."

Kurt and Russell Beacon are engrossed in the unrecognizable era they're in. Russell takes out a newspaper from a garage can and reads the date on it. It says ' _Tuesday 11th June 1968.'_ He shows it to Kurt, who finds it hard to comprehend. Suddenly, the two brother spot their younger teenage selves, who are up to mishief and come hurtling towards their two older counter parts on bicycles and throw abuse at them.

"Did we just insult ourselves there Bro?" Russell scratches his head.

"I believe so," Kurt agrees.

"Listen, lets get back to the Delorean car and wait for that scientist guy, Brown, who's lab we stopped outside of. He's lived in that place since he mansion burnt down. Maybe he can help us with our problem."

"And what we're gonna tell him. We're time travellers and need to get back to the future?"

"Browns has always been an oddball, he'll go for it."

"Maybe. But, that cowboy could be hanging around.

"No problem, we'll just scare him with the gun."

It's slowly getting dark and Kurt is starting to like his new experience and suggests they take the sixties in for a while. He encourages Russell to commit Grand Theft Auto. Russell is hesitant, but goes along with it. In Lou's Cafe, George and a heavily pregnant Lorraine are drinking coffee. _'San Francisco,' by Scott Mckenzie_ is playing on the duke box. Lorraine is a little sad, that Lou is closing up shop, due to retirement.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Lorraine says.

"Me too," George replies.

"It was right here, you told me 'your density brought you to me.' "

"Density? Oh, you mean destiny?"

"Right. Just before Marty, through that right hook on Biff.

"Ha, Yeah, Biff and his cronies chased him in his car, right before he crashed into that manure truck."

Lorraine chuckles.

"Funny thing is, how on Earth did he manage to crash into another Manure Truck again a few days later?" George laughs.

"His Grand mother put it, that he saw Marty being abducted by a flying saucer," Lorraine said. "Maybe them theories from Old Man Peabody were true. You know his story of a space ship crashing into his barn and then seeing an Alien."

"You're not serious are you Lorraine?"

"Course not. But hopefully this will give you the extra inspiration you need to someday publish a book."

George thinks for a moment. He thinks back to 1955.

 _An apparent alien visiting him in 1955 and threatening him to melt his brain, if he doesn't take Lorraine to the dance._

Lorraine notices George in a world of his own. George clears his head. Lorraine feels a little dizzy and wants to get home and relieve Bab's from her baby sitting of Dave and Linda. Lorraine goes to lay down in the back of their 1962 Ford Galaxie. George suggest he takes her to hospital, but insists he fill up with Gasoline first, before they close. After he pulls into the Gas Station, he gets out and meets an attendant, whom fills his car, while he goes inside to get some few odds and ends. After the attendant re-fuels the car, he is knocked unconscious by Kurt Beacon and he and his brother, Russell, steal the car with Lorraine in the back seat and the car speeds off. George rushes out in panic, as his wife is kidnapped. Lorraine feels the car is picking up pace and suspects George is driving too dangerous. When she sits up, she finds two car jackers in the front seats. Lorraine is so shocked, she clutches her stomach and goes into labour, which alerts the Beacon brothers.

"Ah, shit!" Russell curses. "A pregnant woman, that's all we need. Let's dump her out in the street."

"I know we're heartless bro, but we're not that heartless. Let's take her back to that Lab and live in hope that scientist will come back and help us out," Kurt says.

"But, what about her? Her waters have broke."

"We'll deal with it. Just remember Russell, we're not in 1985 anymore."

A taxi cab stops outside Doc's Lab and out gets Forty Eight Year Old Doc Brown. He discovers his gate has been tampered with and cautiously walks towards the Lab. He is intercepted by a twenty something student, John Porter, whom is massively interested in Doc's theories and science projects.

"Hey, Doctor Brown," John greets.

"John, you caught me at a good time, I just got back from vacation," Doc smiles.

"Well, just thought I'd stop by and say farewell."

"Farewell?"

"Yeah, I'm getting married to Lucy Arkin. We're moving to Colorado."

"That's great news John. Good luck to you both."

Doc and John shake hands.

"Thanks Doc. You know. Some people may think you're an oddball - got to admit, you do come out bizarre - but in a good way. You've been a good mentor to me and a friend and if you're ever want to come to Colorado for vacation, look me up when you get there."

"In deed I will. Goodbye my friend."

Doc cautiously then heads towards the Lab, as John watches on. He senses something is not right, however slowly walks way, even though he's convinced Doc could be in trouble. Doc enters his Lab through a side door and discovers the Lab, not only trashed, but a finds a familiar site. A Delorean Time Machine. Doc keeps his composure and tries not to pass out. He notices the warning note from Marty and his future counter parts letter from 1885 has been read and his looks around, suspecting Marty has somehow made it to 1968. He frowns a little, when he realizes it's not the original Delorean, as the original was a two door -two seater, this one is four door - four seater.

"Wait a minute, this isn't the original Delorean," Doc says to himself.

An aggressive voice is then heard behind him and an assault rifle is pushed into his back. It's Buford Tannen. Doc freezes.

"Even if it's not Smithy, you're gonna fix this up and get me the hell out of here," Buford orders.

Suddenly, the side door bursts open and in comes Kurt and Russell Beacon, with a distraught Lorraine Mcfly who is in Labour. The two brothers demand that everybody does as they say. Buford refuses to back down, but Kurt threatens to blows him to Kingdom come if he doesn't comply. Buford laughs and opens fire on the Lab and the Beacons cour down. Doc recognizes Lorraine and finds her in terrible pain. He insists they get Lorraine comfortable. Buford is having none of it and demands Doc get to work on fixing the Time Machine.

"Biff Tannen, you need to learn to know when you've been put in your place," Doc argues.

"Biff will the future after I'm done, Smithy!" Buford snaps.

"Smithy, why do you keep calling me Smithy?"

"Of course, you're his younger self. You don't know me yet. But, I know you. From a Wild West long ago."

"You're Buford Tannen. You shot me in the back over a matter of Eighty Dollars."

"Would have, if it hadn't been for your friend Eastwood or whatever his name is in 1985, I would have been a God among men."

Lorraine staggers grasping her gut.

"A God? You're a creep Biff. God knows how either George and I forgave you. You're still that bully you were in High School," Lorraine shouts.

"Look lady, I don't know who you are. But, in your condition, you stumbled into dangerous territory and I'm close to firing this incredible peace of machinery at you."

"Funny, you're only big now when you're not using your fists. Still cut up, about my husband laying you out on that fateful night. Believe me Tannen you deserved it. George Mcfly is more man than you'll ever be."

He recognizes the name Mcfly and his eyes light up. He is now face to face with a woman who is pregnant with a future Mcfly.

"Mcfly, huh? If only Irish Bug Seamous Mcfly stayed at home." Buford snarls.

"Tannen, if you keep this lady out of it, I can fix the Time Vehicle and get back to where you came from," Doc pleads.

"Too late Smithy, this gal is involved now. She has suddenly become an interest to me."

Buford moves towards Lorraine and she backs away, as she holds her stomach.

"Keep your coodys away from me. I thought you got the message years ago," Lorraine groans.

"Well, my descendant wants as much revenge as I do. Probably on the same person that has done all he can to stop us Tannens."

"You're a freak Biff."

"I'M NOT BIFF! I'M BUFORD TANNEN!"

Lorraine jumps in fright and clutches her stomach in agony and she collapses to the floor. Doc tends to her and helps her to his bed and lays her down. Doc begs Buford to allow him to take her to hospital. Buford is not having any of it and orders Doc to get to work on the Delorean. When Doc sees that the new Time Vehicle is ran on a power pack, that is not available in 1968, Doc admits that there is nothing much they can do and that Buford and the Beacon brothers are trapped in the current time period.

"That is not the answer I was looking for Blacksmith," Buford rages, pointing the assault rifle at Doc. How long do I have to wait before I can leave this dump?"

"Could be a number of years..." Doc shrugs.

"C'mon you built this thing. How else did you manage to get this through time?"

"All I know..."

Doc hesitates momentarily as Lorraine is present and doesn't want to mention Marty's name, a child who is about to be born and the information he recieved from Marty, based on the power the original Delorean received.

"The Time Machine runs on a certain power that makes it travel through time. From my present perspective, I haven't built the time machine yet - not the original one anyway."

"I bet Clint Eastwood or Marty Mcfly gave that info..." Buford hesitates momentarily, when he has a realization.

"I don't know who that is," Doc lies.

"Don't lie Smithy. Or how else would you have known that I would have shot you over eight dollars? It said in that letter your later self sent to Eastwood or Marty, I should say, _"Once you have returned to 1985, destroy the time machine..."_

Buford pauses for a moment and has a realization. He turns to face Lorraine and slowly, but aggressively walks towards her. Lorraine is scared and confused. She believes that Biff has altered his appearance and is off his rocker. Buford stares at Lorraines pregnant stomach.

"1985? That's the year I just left, with these two assholes. What year is this?"

Everyone pauses, including the Beacon brothers. Buford is rather inpatient and snaps, which makes everybody shudder.

"June 11th - 1968," Russell informs.

"So, if Eastwood travelled in time to stop me, due to Smithy's letter of warning and pointing out that this Eastwood or Marty is from 1985, then he must be a descendant of this womans."

Lorraine covers her pregnancy, as tears fall down her face. Buford suspects that Clint Eastwood aka Marty Mcfly, is the son of the woman, that is currently at his mercy. Buford gives an evil smile.

"I never thought it would be you Mama Eastwood."

"Buford please don't do something you will regret," Doc gasps.

"You have two hours Smithy. Find me the source of that time machine or your time travelling buddy, won't be born to beat me in 1885."

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door and Buford demands everyone to be quiet, but Lorraine is finding it very hard. At gun point, Doc opens the door with Buford hiding behind it and in steps a crazy person in a hat, wearing sun glasses and a trench coat, claiming to be a salesman. Buford is none too happy, that the visitor has barged in without so much as invite to come in. The man rambles on about car prices and the benefits and Buford gets annoyed and orders the interruptive personal to shut up. The disguised man laughs at Bufords appearance.

"Look Cowboy, you're never gonna get a Mustang looking like that," the unknown person says. "And what's that?"

The salesman points. Buford foolishly looks at where to where he's pointing and is kneed in the groin and Buford cries out in pain and is then punched out. Doc grabs the gun and the Salesman reveals himself as John Porter. Doc is elated by John's sudden reappearance and thanks him. Doc urges medical attention to Lorraine. The two men tie Buford and the Beacon brothers up and Doc urges John to get Lorraine to the hospital. John spots the Delorean and wonders what it is. Doc then asks John if he can sneak a heart monitor and heart shock appliances to work on the vehicle. John finds this rather odd, but Doc says to trust him and that he will keep watch over Buford and the robbers, as he now has the rifle. Lorraine looks at Doc and then Buford in confusion.

"Doctor Brown?" Lorraine breathes. "If this isn't Biff , then who is he? His father?"

"I'm not sure maybe. From what I understand Biff was left in the care of Grand Mother as an infant. His parents abandoned him. So, yes, it is possible," Doc agrees.

"Glad you kept up the pretence about this time travel nonsense and Clint Eastwood, although..."

"Although what Mrs Mcfly?"

"He sort of mentioned a name of the possible name I was going to give the baby, I'm about to give birth to. Strange."

"Don't worry yourself Mrs Mcfly. You have yourself a great family."

"Yeah, I'm sure George is worried about me. You better get these men thrown in jail and fast before they cause more mayhem Goodnight Doctor Brown."

Doc bids good night to Lorraine and John takes Lorraine to the hospital in hers and George's Ford Galaxie. Once at the hospital George is alerted and rushes to the hospital to be with his wife, who is complete agony. John Porter heads into an appliance room disguised as hospital staff and steals a heart monitor and heart shock to use as a hopefully successful method to power the Delorean and he hurries out of the hospital.

Doc is keeping watch of Buford and the Beacon brothers who is still unconscious and John bursts in and is curious as to why Doc hasn't had the three criminals arrested and Doc confesses that he made time travel possible due to coming up with the idea for the Fluxcipacitor. John hesitates briefly, before bursting out laughing into hysterics. Doc tells John to compose himself and that he will prove to him, that he's telling the truth. Doc asks for Johns assistance. While Doc attempts to make use of hospital equipment, asks John watch the three time criminals.

"God knows what a power pack does, but I hope this hospital equipment is good use for it. This may take time," Doc reminds John.

At Three minutes past midnight, Lorraine gives birth to a baby boy, whom both she and George name Martin Seamous Mcfly. George asks Lorraine, who brought her in? Lorraine states that a friend of Doc Browns brought her in after her captors were dealt with and speaks of Buford Tannen, who she theorizes is delusional and suspects he's Biff's long lost father.

It's several hours later, Doc has just finished attempting to use the hospital appliances to power the Fluxcipacitor and incredibly, it works and the time circuits come back on, where he discovers the last date was, ' _Tuesday November 5th 1985.'_

"Exactly thirty years since I discovered time travel," Doc smiles.

Doc turns around and finds John asleep and Buford Tannen missing. The assault rifle is gone also. Doc panics and nudges John awake. Doc suspects he knows where Bufords gone and orders John to get the Beacon brothers into the time machine and they rush in the Delorean to the hospital.

At Dawn, the Maternity ward, Lorraine is exhausted, as George sleeps next to her. Buford Tannen sneaks through with the assault rifle and walks over to the baby Marty's bed and is about to commit the most evil deed any heartless person can do. Suddenly, John jumps Buford and the two get into a scuffle and John shoves Buford through the hospital window and he falls to his death. Lorraine rushes to Marty, who is unharmed. John rushes downstairs to see Doc standing over Bufords dead body.

"I had no choice Doc," John points out.

"No you didn't. You technically did the right thing. You saved my friends life. However, the Space Time Continuum may see it otherwise," Doc begins to explain.

"I don't understand."

"Biff Tannen is a descendant of Buford Tannen. If this horrible excuse for a man, never fathered any off springs before this point, it will cause events to contradict themselves past or present and could possibly cause a paradox."

"Is a paradox bad?"

"It could mean the end of the Universe."

"Oh crap."

Police sirens are then heard in the background and Doc has some quick thinking to do.

"John you must do me a favour. You have to get them to two criminals back to 1985 -that was the last date on the time circuits. Find a safe place and get the Delorean up to eighty eight miles per hour. Once there, dump them off and locate Marty Mcfly. He will bring you back to this time period and he can take the time machine back to the future."

"What about this Buford Tannen and the paradox?"

"I'll deal with this. It should work out fine. Marty's parents are witnesses. As for the paradox, lets hope Tannen had already had off springs."

"If he did, I'd hate to imagine how they'd explain his disappearance in the 1880's."

John Porter with the restrained Beacon brothers, taps in the date _"Tuesday November 5th 1985'_ gets the Delorean up to Eighty Eight miles per hour and disappears into the future.

 **TO BE**

 **CONTINUED...**


	11. Subtitute Time Ally

**Recap From The Conclusion Of "Outlaws Of '68'."** On Wednesday June 12th 1968,Buford Tannen attempted to erase Marty Mcfly as a baby, but was thwarted by John Porter, whom inadvertantly killed Buford by shoving him through a hospital window. Following the event, Doc has warned that a possible paradox might occur if Buford has died, prior to any of his descendants being born. Doc of 1968, then sends John to head to 1985 with the Beacon Brothers who are from that same time period. John takes the Beacons abck to Tuesday November 5th 1985.

* * *

 **Episode 11: Subtitute Time Ally.**

 **Tuesday**

 **November 5th**

 **1985**

Somewhere outside of Hill Valley, Marty Mcfly hides away with his Great Grand Father William, whom is ten years old. Marty could very well face a kidnapping charge, despite the young boy, not being from his time period. Marty buys William a cake and a milkshake. William is somewhat having the time of his life and is liking his new surroundings and Marty's company. But, Marty is concerned and needs to return William back to the past - somehow. All Marty knows is, the information Ronald Harris has given him and it could be that the Libyans have again located Doc and have either captured him or worse killed him. Also he saw the Delorean Time Machine disappear near Doc's Lab hours earlier. However, Marty suspects Doc's disappearance could have a link to William being in the present. A news bulletin then appears on the TV screen, _stating Marty is wanted for child abduction and aiding a local scientist whom is wanted in questioning in a Plutonium Theft from the Pacicfic Nuclear Research Facility, several weeks earlier and an apparent terrorist threat on Los Angeles, almost a week previous._ Marty's quickly takes William out of the cafe, when his face is show on the news. Marty has to think fast or there could be dire consequences and a police cruiser is near by. Marty then spots a fancy dress store and considers a disguise. He walks inside with William. Marty, spots a perfect disguise and tells William to wait outside the dressing curtain, as he has a surprise for him and to close his eyes. Marty quickly changes his appearance and when Marty steps outside of the curtain, William is overwhelmed.

"Papa Papa," William smiles.

Marty is now spitting image of his Great Great Grand Father, Seamous, in a wig and wearing a fake moustache. Marty also fakes an Irish accent to make William believe he is his father. William hugs him.

"Where's Marty?"

"Marty is busy son. He had to go home and I think, that's where we should be going," Marty says.

Marty picks up William and hurries out of the shop without paying for the disguise.

The Delorean Time Machine carrying John Porter and Kurt and Russell Beacon, has just arrived from 1968. As soon as the time vehicle comes to a stop, John throws the two thugs out of the time machine and then goes to search for Marty.

Meanwhile, Jennifer is put into interrogation and refuses to answer any questions, unless her father is present, as her legal guardian, due to her age.

Marty is now out of breath from running and takes a breather. William worries for him.

"Papa are you OK?" William asks.

Marty clumsily speaks his normal voice.

"Yeah, just catching my breath son. Gotta get you home," Marty insists.

"Your voice sounds different. You not gonna give me your coodys are you. I'll tell Mommy."

"Oh, you will huh?"

Marty realizes he's talk in his American accent and returns to feign an Irish voice.

"No, son. I'm fine."

Marty and William keep walking, when a police officer intercepts them. He demands Marty move away from the boy.

"That's my Papa," William says.

"Your Papa?" the officer frowns. "Oh, you mean your Daddy?"

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Marty asks, with an Irish accent.

"A boy of this desription was reported missing this morning - Kidnapped."

"Well, I found him safe and sound a while ago. He's just fine."

"Have you see a teenage boy? About Seventeen, medium height, Dark Hair, blue eyes?"

"No, I haven't. Is he dangerous?"

"Possibly. What I mean is, we just need to ask him a few questions. Although maybe your son -"

"William."

"OK, well, maye William can tell me about the kid who took him."

"What makes you think William can tell you?"

"Because, Mr...?"

"Seamous Mac."

"Mac?"

"Mcfly Papa. Silly," William interrupts.

William has put Marty right on the spot and this gets the police officer suspicious.

"Mcfly, as in...?" the officer suspects.

"Macfly, that's what he means," Marty nervously grins.

"Well, anyway, this teenager has been linked to a missing scientist, whom we need to urgently locate."

"Can't this wait until later? My son is rather tired and I have to get him home or his mother hang me out to dry?"

"OK, but this is urgent. I'll stop by your home later if that's not too inconvenient for you?"

Marty swiftly picks up William into his arms and starts to carry him and quickly paces himself past the officer.

"Sure. That be perfect see later."

The officer coughs.

"Shouldn't you give me your address first?"

Marty hesitates momentarily and goes to turn to the officer, when a gust of wind blows and Marty's fake moustache blows away. This instantly alarms the officer, who now discovers Marty's deception. Marty is caught off guard and the officer demands he places William down. It looks like Marty is cooperating for a moment, until he deceives him and knees the officer in the groin. Marty places William in the police car and leaves the scene and the officer in agony. Marty is at his wits end and William in shocked to learn, the person he thought was his father, is the man whom found him sleepwalking that morning.

John Porter drives through Hill Valley Town Square, where he sees the Bank Of America swarmed by police vehicles, after the robbery hours earlier y the Beacon brothers. Two police officers notice the Delorean driving past and remember the information given to them by Biff, about the Delorean taken by the Beacon Brothers during the getaway. The officers jump into a patrol car and place a call on the radio to other units. Marty hears this on a radio and decides to follow it's lead. John is headed in thr direction of the Lone Pine Shopping Mall and is intercepted by a patrol car and out gets Marty with William. John finds this odd and Marty lifts open the Gullwing door and jumps in with William. Marty is stunned to find an unfamiliar face in the Delorean Time Machine.

"Who are you?" Marty asks.

"I guess your Marty Mcfly?" John suspects

"How do you know that? Did Doc send you?"

"Yes he did. From 1968. I'm John Porter."

"1968? John Porter? What was Doc doing in 1968?"

"He lives there. So do I."

"So, that's where the Delorean ended up, after it disappeared near Doc's Lab. I saw somebody clinging onto it, before they jumped inside prior to temporal displacement. Was Doc driving? He lives there?"

"Yes, Doc from 1968 sent me here to find you. I tried everywhere possible he said you'd possibly be. Unfortunately, this time period is swarming with cops. I wonder if they're trying to find those assholes I threw out." John realizes William is listening. "Sorry kid."

"What... A - holes are you talking about?"

"These two guys, they found the time machine somehow and ended up back in '68'"

"Then who was that I saw hanging onto the Delorean before it vanished?"

John hesitates for a moment, as he wonders if he should reveal he inadvertantly killed Buford Tannen, who was trying to kill Marty as a baby and John saved him.

"Marty, did your mother ever tell you about events surrounding your birth?"

Marty finds John's question strange.

"Not really no. Why what are you getting at?"

"Marty, there's something I have to tell you -"

Before John can say anything, Marty interrupts him and orders him to go, as he spots several police cars closing in on them from all directions. Marty glances to William and taps in the date _'Monday September 9th 1895.'_ John finds it rather random and Marty puts it as a hunch and that they need to get William home. John hits the accelerator and starts to drive into the Mall to avoid authorities, but Patrol cars are covering much of the Mall as they seem to know where the time travellers are. The Mall is fairly busy, but John finds a clear opening and hits the gas, as a patrol car gives chase behind them. Two repairmen have just up a brand new Foto Fox stand, after the Libyans crashed a VW Minivan into the previous one, ten days earlier. The repairmen are just stepping off their ladders, when the Delorean is speeding towards them, at Eighty Eight miles per hour. As Temporal Displacement occurs, the Delorean Time Machine disappears into the Space Time Continuum leaving a pair fire trails behind. The two repairmen dive out of the way and the police car in pursuit crashes into the new stand and destroy it. A repairman is frustrated.

"Why do I bother?!" the repairman angrily shouts.

 **Monday**

 **September 9th**

 **1895**

The Delorean Time Machine arrives in a desert just outside of Hill Valley and hides it in a cave. William his trip in the time vehicle was fun. Marty suggests they get William home to Seamous first and then find Doc, who is probably in danger from the Libyan Terrorist group, who Doc has had trouble with for a few weeks. Marty gets William to the edge of his house and tells him to go in alone and William hugs him, telling him he will miss him. William rushes in and runs to his mother Maggie, who is relieved to see her son safe and he tells her, he met a guy who looked like Clint Eastwood. Marty had no intensions of going inside the house, as Marty is believed to be dead, due to the Locomotive Crashing into the Ravine on September 7th 1885.

"Right we'd better find the Doc," Marty says. "From what I gather from Ronald Harris, it sounds like Doc was intercepted by the Libyans near that Motel."

"What is Doc's connection to these terrorists?" John questions.

"To build general the 1.21 Jigawatts, to power the Fluxcipacitor, he recquired a Nuclear Reaction of Electricity and he did the most farsical thing. He took their Plutonium and in turn gave them a shoddy bomb case full of used Pinball machine parts."

"Holy shit. They wanted him to build them a bomb?"

Back in 1985, the leader of the group, Hassam - something, sent a team out to find and kill Doc and located him at the Mall we just left on the night of time travel experiment. Doc was shot and I escaped to 1955. I wrote him a warning note, as he was stubborn. Thankfully, Doc read the note and we made ourselves scarce, before authorities arrived. Problem is, their leader got wind of their failed mission and used a former acquaintance of Doc and somewhat scientist to build them a bomb and threatened to blow up Los Angeles and kill my girlfriend, if Doc didn't show himself and the two that tried to kill us at the Mall be released from custody."

"My guess is Doc returned to make a deal."

"Doc duped them again and it looks like they were trying to use the time machine as their revenge plan and somehow somebody must've brought young William back to the future. Could have been the same person that ended up back in 1968. You didn't see anybody else back then?"

John hesitates, as not to reveal he killed Buford Tannen.

"No. No I didn't...Marty-"

"Right lets get to Doc, before anything bad happens to him. God damn it! How we gonna defend ourselves against those Bastards?"

John remembers the assault rifle and they take it to defend themselves.

At the Brown Farm, Doc is tied up in rope and being assaulted by Hassam Luka, while Clara, Jules and Verne are looking on terrified and helpless. Hassam demands to know, what happened to the Delorean Time Machine that was taken from his workshop. Doc refuses to cooperate and would rather have his life taken, than let terrorists roam the Space Time Continuum, who could possibly destroy the entire Universe. Marty and John sneak into the Brown Farm and try to catch the Libyans off guard, but a creeky floor board caused by Marty, attracts the psychopaths and they fire their assault rifles across the house. Marty and John hold their ground.

"Thank Christ, I never went to war in Vietnam," John whispers.

"You're lucky you never went up against the so called fastest gun in the West," Marty acknowledges, referring to Buford.

Little does Marty know.

Hassam orders whoever it is to show himself or he will shoot Clara. Marty appears, leaving John with the rifle, hidden behind the wall.

"Ah, Browns accomplice from Hill Valley. You should know better, than come to rescue your friend," Hassam threats.

"That's why he's my friend," Marty replies.

"Marty, is Biff alright?" Doc queries.

"Biff? You mean Biff was here?" Marty gasps.

"If you're here, that means the time machine is here too. Tell me where it is," Hassam orders.

"OK, if you let go of the lady, I'll take you to it."

"Good boy."

Hassam shoves Clara to the floor and is allow Marty to escort him to the Delorean. John Porter then appears and orders everyone to drop their weapons. One of the terrorists turns and fires, but John manages to duck in time. Hassam places grabs Clara and orders Marty out of the house or she will be killed. Marty goes along with it and they exit, leaving the young Brown boys scared, who are hiding in a cupboard. John fires again and blasts a rifle out of a Libyan accomplices hand. Doc knocks out another with a chair and he falls to the ground. Doc is desperate to get to Clara and worries for the boys. John throws Doc the rifle and insists he will take of the remaining terrorists and look after his son, while he goes to save Marty and Clara.

Marty takes Hassam Luka to Eastwood Ravine, while Clara is a hostage.

"What are nwe doing here? Where's the time machine?" Hassam growls.

"It's down there somewhere. I pushed it off," Marty lies.

"You're lying."

"No. I did it, so you wouldn't leave this time period. There was absolutely no way, I would allow terrorists destroy History or future History, so you could dominate the World."

"You are playing a very dangerous game. I'm count to three and then this nice lady will be over down the Ravine with several bullets in her back, unless you give me the location of the time machine."

Suddenly, Doc appears and asks for an exchange and that he will settle the matter between him and Hassam. Hassam throws Clara to ground and the two face off, with both holding rifles in hand.

"Remember Doctor Brown - fastest on the trigger," Hassam sniggers.

Marty is not feeling too confident. He doesn't want to lose his friend at the hands of the Libyans again, especially so far into the past and with Clara his wife as a witness. Doc is also much older than Hassam and his reactions may be slower, than a skillful Marksman. Suddenly, a Rattlesnake alarms Hassam and he tries to kick it away. Hassam wants to fire at Doc, so Doc attempts to shoot him, but the gun jams.

"Great Scott!" Doc curses.

"Perfect," Marty moans.

"Emmett!" Clara panics.

Hassam kicks the snake away, but Marty catches his off guard with a sucker punch and Hassam Luka falls to his death off the Ravine. Doc reunites with Clara and embraces Marty and then return to the Brown farm, where the remaining terrorists are rounded up. Doc is amazed to see John Porter from 1968 in the West.

"How'd you end up here?" Doc wonders.

"You sent me to 1985 to find Marty. Then I ended up here. You sure got involved with the wrong people," John said.

"But, how did the Delorean end up in 1968? Did Biff take it there?"

"You don't remember?"

"Could be the ripple effect," Marty explains. "Since Doc exists in the past, it probably hasn't caught up with yet. If he comes with us to 1985, the events may catch up to him much quicker."

"Well, the time vehicle ending up in the sixties is a differnt matter. Truth is -"

"Truth is," Doc interrupts. "These Libyan's need to be given to authorities in 1985. Thus, I need to cooperate with them to clear my name."

"Are you sure Emmett?" Clara queries.

"This matter needs closure. And it keeps the FBI off Marty's back."

Doc and John throw the tied up Libyans into the four door Delorean and leave for the future. Before they head off, Marty takes a few moments to watch Williams reunion with Seamous and Maggie. They then head off into the future.

At the Palace Saloon, Bufords wife storms in stating Buford is missing and hasn't probably got himself into bother, since he never returned home the night before and has to send their son out hunting by himself.

 **Wednesday**

 **June 12th**

 **1968**

Marty finds it coincidental, that John arrived from the day, Marty was born. Doc and Marty thank John for his help and asks John to never talk about his ordeal.

"Before we were interrupted by the police in 1985, you asked me if my Mom told me about events surrounding my birth? What did you mean by that?" Marty asks.

"I'll leave that for Doc to tell you. I'm sure once the ripple effect has caught up on your return to 1985, I hope you understand," John insists. "See you in the future."

Doc and Marty head off back to 1985.

 **Tuesday**

 **November 5th**

 **1985**

Upon arriving back, the Ripple Effect catches up to Doc and he soon remembers the events of Buford Tannen's death. Doc states that Biff got caught up in the Libyan kidnap to 1895 and somehow escaped back in the Delorean and then bank robber stole prior to going back to to 1968 accidently. Doc lies that a random stranger tried to stop them, but ended up in 1968 and that Marty's mother got caught up in the mess and was nearly killed, nearly preventing his birth. Doc does not refer to Buford Tannen, as he at some point will have to return to the past, knowing Bufords wife and son exist there.

Marty and Doc take the Libyans to the police, where Doc is placed under tight interrogation and Marty is arrested for kidnap. Lorraine and George come to support their son, as Ronald and Claire come to support Doc.

Biff is home watching the arrest of Doc and Marty and starts to have a strange feeling and becomes suspicious.

Doc admits taking the Plutonium, but lies, claiming he disguarded it somewhere in Death Valley, when in reality he disguarded in the advanced future that probably won't exist anymore, due to Doc stopping the Nuclear attack on L.A. He is asked why he never handed it back to the Nuclear Research Facility? Doc has dug himself a hole and they consider that the Libyans were telling the truth, that Doc cooperated in building them a bomb. Suddenly, the door opens and in steps a male agent and a female agent, who tell the police, that they are now taking on the case and that they need to take Doc Brown with them. This annoys local police. Marty is also released without charge by orders of the Federal Government and sent home.

Once inside a Federal Car, a female agent says.

"We know the truth Doctor Brown. We know how you did it. We have your Delorean."

The agent hands over a book. " _The Journal Of John Porter."_

The Federal car speeds off.

 **TO BE**

 **CONTINUED.**

 **SEASON ONE**

 **TO BE**

 **CONCLUDED.**


	12. 121 Jigawatts Uncovered

**Recap From The Conclusion Of "Substitute Time Ally."** Marty Mcfly of 1985 and John Porter from 1968, returned to 1895 to rescue Doc Brown from the Libyans and return William Mcfly home. Hassam Luka, the leader of the terrorist Group fell to his death and the remain terrorists were returned to be arrested in 1985. Doc was briefly arrested for the Plutonium theft by Police Authorities and then taken by the Government agents, whom state they know what Doc's intensions were due to a Journal written by John Porter. Marty kidnap charges were dropped.

* * *

 ***FIRST SEASON FINALE***

 **Episode 12: 1.21 Jigawatts Uncovered.**

 **Tuesday**

 **October 5**

 **1985**

 **8:01 P.M.**

 **UKNOWN LOCATION.**

In a lockdown room, is Doc Brown with Two agents. One is Simpson, _who appeared in the first episode following the Trilogy, 'Back To Reality?'_ And female agent, Griggs. They inform Doc, they know what his intensions were in stealing the Plutonium and what is written in John Porters Journal. Doc suspects John sold him out, but the agents quickly deny this.

"John Porter had been in Mental Instution for ten years," Simpson says.

" Great Scott!" Doc gasps. "How can that be?"

"Since 1968, he has been writing a Journal based on his experiences of time travel. Stating he stopped Buford Tannen from the late 1880's murdering his descendants enemies son, whom is a friend of yours. He also explains in his journal, how he inadvertantly killed this man, prior to going to the future with two criminals and then back to the past with your friend, Marty Mcfly," Griggs explains. "Authorities were unable to indentify the suspect who tried to murder your friend as a baby."

"But, that doesn't explain how he wound up in a Mental Institute," Doc adds.

"John and his soon to be pregnant wife, Lucy Arkin moved to Colorado to start a new life. Often though, John would go into doing disappearing acts. Being out character. This would go on for about four years, until she discovered his Journal. It's contents troubled her and he would go on to ramble on about his time travel adventures to 1985 and to 1895, where he referred to rescuing you from Libyan Nationlists. He also wrote knowledge of not only past events, but future evenst depicting the time travel experiment up to the Bomb Threat on L.A. John would then lose his job and he would go into a downward spiral. He eventually ended up committed and his wife and child moved away."

 _Flashbacks of John writing his journal, leading up to his downfall and being committed to a Mental Institute._

Doc then has a new memory. John had visited him on numerous occasions, where Doc would talk about his intension of building a time machine by 1985 and Marty's two appearances in 1955 and the outcomes of Doc's possible fates in 1985 and 1885. Doc also talked about his Mansion being burnt to the ground. John also talked about, the events of what happened in 1895 and that the death of Buford Tannen played on his mind a lot, but Doc always assured him, he did it preserve the Space Time Continuum, as well as it being self defence.

 _Flashbacks of John and Doc interacting. Marty's appearance in 1955 from Parts I and III are shown. Doc and Marty's letters are depicted also. John saving baby Marty from Buford Tannen on June 12th 1968 and going then going to 1895 with Marty to save Doc from the Libyans._

"How did the Journal end up in your possession?" Doc asks.

"Doctor Brown, we have been monitoring you for the past five years. From your minor offences to your possession to stolen Nuclear Material," Simpson begins. We were lucky we didn't arouse your supicion. This journal started ours. Griggs and I were just started out as first time investigators and we came across this Journal while investigating a homicide in Colorado, several months after Porter was committed. When we read all the details, we put it off as somebody with a vivid imagination, but just out curiosity in our spare time look into it."

 _Simpson and Griggs in 1980, investigating a homocide discover the Journal in the home of what was once John Porter and Griggs._

"During the last five years, we've visited Hill Valley several times to investigate and used the knowledge of the journal to obtain information, based on Porters claims, of what you may have predicted. Historical events dating back to the 1885 and the legend of Clint Eastwood and the mysterious disappearance of Buford Tannen. From The mysterious Teenager whom you associated with in 1955 to the Mansion fire," Griggs continues. "And then the unknown suspect who tried to murder newborn baby Mcfly in 1968.

 _Simpson and Grigg's arrive in Hill Valley. Historical books depict Marty and Doc stood next to the Clock Face in 1885 and a report into the mysterious disappearance of local criminal Buford Tannen on Monday September 9th 1895._

 _Newspaper Clippings on the Hill Valley Telegraphs are also shown from the archives. "MYSTERIOUS TEEN ROCKS HIGH SCHOOL DANCE," from "Monday November 14th 1955." "BROWN MANSION DESTROYED BROWN ESTATE SOLD TO DEVELOPERS. Bankrupt Inventor sells off 435 Prime Acres." from "Thursday August 2nd 1962."_

"We also questioned locals about your activities and that you sometimes would like to keep yourself to yourself and we even talked to local man Biff Tannen, whom claims that he had several altercations with a mystery teen back in 1955, who had associated with you and that it because of his interference that last him the girls of his dreams and something valubale given to him by a mystery old man. Marty's mother recalls the night he was born and somebody that resembled Biff tried to kill her son, but was saved by John Porter and shoved this unknown person to his death and how the mystery teenager calling himself Marty 'nick named Calvin Klein from 1955 predicted their son would set fire to a living room rug," Simpson informs. "By 1982, we discovered you befriended a young boy, called Marty Mcfly.

 _Biff crashing into the Manure Trucks in 1955. George punching him out. The fight for the Grays Sports Almanac. John Porter shoving Buford to his death in 1968 and Lorraine cradling her son and thanking John._

 _HILL VALLEY TELEGRAPH FROM "Thursday June 13th 1968 "MYSTEROIUS ASSAILANT DEAD." Local Man saves newborns life."_

"We also found key objects to collaberate, John Porters claims. The letter sent from 1885 and a warning note written to you in 1955 and this picture."

Simpson holds up the picture of the Fluxcipacitor, then reveals a JVC Camcorder found in Doc's Lab. Doc's eyes light up. He knows that the Time Travel Experiment is recorded onto it.

"We recently got this from your Lab. However, the video is a little fuzzy and has little quality left on it. However, we decided to prove that John Porter wasn't crazy from our persepective," Griggs said.

"Young Marty grew attached to you and you trusted in him, for him to believe you were genuine. Your commendment of the Civic Award was a good distraction from the real accomplishment you achieved behind closed doors. We realized that this event was getting even closer, when we saw a news report on the Television. We immediately assigned ourselves to the investigation. The operatives seemed reluctant to theorize this and put it down to a simple clerical error."

" _News Report from Saturday October 12th 1985, "A case of Plutonium was stolen from the Pacific Nuclear Research today and is possibly the result of a Libyan Terrorist Group infiltrating the facility..._

 _"News Report from Friday October 25th 1985. "Officals at the Pacific Nuclear Research Facility, have denied the rumour that a case of Plutonium, was in fact stolen from their vault two weeks ago. A Libyan Terrorist Group had claimed responsibilty for the alleged theft. However, officials now attribute the descrepency to a simple clerical error. The FBI investigating the matter, had no comment._

"We knew Libya had intensions to build nuclear weapons and the officials at the plant were never going to admit they were infiltrated by these extremists. A week later after the theft, we returned to Hill Valley and found you missing and your young friend Marty concerned. On Friday morning of the 25th of October, we saw Marty Mcfly arrive in his 4x4." ( _In the original timeline Marty arrived on a skateboard.)._ "He entered your lab and a few moments later, we heard an explosion. I told Griggs not to go inside, as it may distrupt our investigation. Then we heard clocks chime and then Marty run to his 4x4 and speed off."

"We went into the Lab and saw the Blown out amplifier."

 _Simpson and Griggs enter Doc's lab and the blown out Amplifier. They fail to spot the Stolen Plutonium hidden under a table._

"I told Marty not to hook up that Amplifier, as there was a slight possibility of overload.," Doc replies.

"We then tailed Marty throughout the remainder of the day from his school hours to his return home. Then it was around 12:30 a.m., we saw him leave his home on a Skateboard and we followed him to Lone Pine Mall. We kept a safe distance," Griggs reveals.

Simpson turns on a television in the room and plays there own recording of the Time Travel experiment. Doc is stunned by what he views.

 _From Simpson and Griggs Camcorder perspective, as they view near the JC Penny Store. Marty is stood with Einstein, watching the Delorean roll out of Doc's Truck and into the Parking Lot and Doc getting out of the Time Machine._

 _"Marty," Doc greets. "You made it. Welcome to my latest experiment, the one I've been waiting for all my life."_

 _"It's a Delorean."_

 _"Wait a minute Marty, all your questions will be answered. Roll tape and proceed."_

 _Griggs and Simpson are heard talking behind the camera._

 _"Oh my God, this is the moment of truth," Griggs says._

 _"Let's hope this John Porters theory is not a cop out," Simpson answer._

 _Doc is then seen placing Einstein into the time vehicle and then using the Remote Control to maneouvre the Delorean to a starting point, as Marty records. Doc pulls Marty in front of the Delorean. The back tyres are seen screeching and the engine heard revving._

 _"Oh my God, he's gonna kill e'm," Griggs panics. "We gotta stop him."_

 _"Stay right where you are Beth," Simpson orders. "We can't jeopardize this investigation we've carried out for nearly five years."_

 _The Time Machine is then seen speeding towards Doc and Marty and then flashes of light are seen and the Delorean disppears leaving a fire trails behind. Simpson and Griggs are shocked._

 _"Oh my God. Holy shit. It's gone," Griggs gasps. " It's gone. He disintergrated that poor dog."_

 _"Jesus."_

 _Doc is seen jumping up and down, with Marty shocked._

 _"What did I tell you! Eighty Eighty Miles Per Hour! Doc cheers. "Temporal Displacement occurred at 1:20 am and zero seconds."_

 _Marty tries pick up a hot number plate, but drops it due to it being to hot._

 _"...Jesus Christ Doc you disintergrated Einstein," Marty cries out._

 _"He took the words right out of my mouth," Griggs acknowledges viewing from the car._

 _"Sshh," Simpsons says._

 _Marty is still reeling from the disappearing Deloroean._

 _"Then where the hell are they?" Marty wonders._

 _"The appropriate question is, 'When the hell are they? Doc continues. "You see Einstein has just become the Worlds first time traveller. I sent him - into the future. One minute into the future to be exact. And at exactly 1:21 a..m. zero seconds we shall catch up with them in the time machine."_

 _"If he's killed that Dog, he will be banned from owning pets in the near future," Griggs adds._

 _"Just wait a sec. I'm not so sure," Simpson figures._

 _Moments later, the Delorean reappears and comes to a halt frozen._

 _"My God, it is true. John Porter was right all along. Doc Brown did make time travel possible," Griggs acknowledges._

 _"Incredible."_

 _They observe Doc showing Marty how the time circuits work and how he fell and hit his head on the sink and had the revelation of the Fluxcipacitor. They also hear Doc's admission to stealing the Plutonium off the terrorists and how he built them a fake bomb out of used Pinball Machine parts, as he needed a Nuclear Reaction to generate the 1.21 Jigawatts of electricity needed to power the Fluxcipacitor._

 _"Well at least we now know it was Libyans who stole that Plutonium from that Research Facility," Simpson notes._

 _"But, it was rather extreme, Doc Brown duping these Terrorists, to require 1: 21 jigawatts for the Time Machine. And that letter we discovered in his lab a few years ago, about him being shot. He knew he would get involved with the Libyans. If I remember correctly, he gets shot at around 1:30 am, which is not far off. Question is, how do we deal with the aftermath."_

 _"Lets, let events take it course."_

 _They watch Doc and Marty put their Radiation Helmets on and fill the Delorean up with Plutonium and exchange words. Doc is then seen flipping the Gullwing door open, as Marty videos. Suddenly, Einstein is heard barking and they notice Doc has spotted something. The two agents begin to suspect Doc is concerned._

 _"Uh oh, what's he spotted?" Griggs asks._

 _"I don't know, but by judging his expression, it's not a good sign._

 _Doc is heard then screaming._

 _"Run for it Marty!" Doc cries out._

 _"Who, who? Marty calls._

 _"Who do you think? THE LIBYANS!"_

 _The agents Camera turns and sees a Volks Wagon Minivan entering the Mall, behind the Foto Fox Stand and a terrorist appearing from a sunroof, with an assault rifle._

 _"Holy Shit!" Griggs voice echoes with Marty's._

 _The Libyans fire at Doc._

 _"Oh my God what do we do?" Griggs panics._

 _"Nothing. Just watch. And pray," Simpson advises._

 _The Libyans corner Doc by his truck and he discards his colt. But the Libyan shoots Doc down and the agents gasp. Marty appears and curses the terrorists._

 _"NOOO! BASTARD!" Marty shouts._

 _The Libyans then target Marty, but their gun is heard jamming. Marty is then seen jumping into Time Machine and a chase ensues. The Libyans gun fire almost hits the agents car and they duck for a moment. As the chase escalates with the Libyan in the sunroof taking out a Bazooka, Marty steps on the Gas. Temporal Displacement Occurs and the Delorean disappears into the Space Time Continnum. The Minivan carrying the Libyans is then seen crashing into the Foto Fox Stand._

 _"Oh my God," Griggs is heard._

 _"Beth look!" Simpson points._

 _The Camera is turned to the left. Marty who has just returned from November 12th 1955 rushes over to Doc's body._

 _"No, it can't be. Is it?" Griggs in denial._

 _"I think it is," Simpson suggests._

 _Doc is seen then sitting up and revealing his bullet proof vest and then showing Marty the warning letter._

 _"The letter. He put the pieces back together and read it. John Porter was not crazy after all," Simpson points out._

 _"Wow, this is just...confusing...and"_

 _"Amazing. Just absolutely amazing."_

 _They observe Marty and Doc taking the Plutonium and escaping the Mall in his truck._

 _"What do we do now Harry? Are those terrorists dead or what?"_

 _"Not sure. Give it a few minutes and we'll call back up. We'll pretend we just got here. But, first hide the camera."_

Simpson turns off the TV leaving Doc shocked.

"My God you saw everything," Doc groans.

"Following the arrest of the terrorists, we were given strict instructions to investgate the Plutonium theft by our further superiors and it wasn't until we heard of a wreck found on Eastwood Ravine on the following Sunday. We had no choice but to question your friend and warn him of our continuing investigations. Then we were alerted to the Nuclear Bomb threat on L..A., by the terrorists accomplices, who ordered their release. We remembered John Porters Journal stating he learnt of this event, from Marty Mcfly, during brief his time travelling and that Doc stopped it from happening.

 _Marty is seen diving out of the way of Freight Train, which destroys the Delorean at the end of Part III. Simpson and Griggs interrogate Marty in the episode 'Back To Reality?' Hassam Luka threatens to blow up Los Angeles, but is stopped by Doc and Marty, who also save Jennifer in 'Return Of The Libyans.'_

"We then learnt of a Toxin being released on Hill Valley on Halloween evening, which made everybody go crazy, until it somehow disappeared, without leaving a trace. We decided to lay low until this date, when we learnt of Marty kidnapping a young boy. It said in John's journal, that it was Marty's Great Great Grandfather from 1895 and on that same day, John Porter arrived from June 12th 1968. Then when we got wind of you somehow retaining two Libyan suspects. We knew we couldn't allow you to go to prison. You're far too valuable to the community and the future."

 _The Toxin being released by Ronald Harris in the 'Halloween '85' double episode. Marty, William and John in the previous episode 'Substitute Time Ally.' And Doc returning to 1985._

Doc asks what happens from this point in time. Simpson and Griggs ask Doc to work for them and their team in a secure location and will be granted as much free space as possible and what ever he requires. They inform Doc, that if he refuses, they may consider sending both Marty and Doc to prison and leaving John in a Mental Institute. Doc insists he will have to move Clara and his sons back to 1985 from the Old West, as he doesn't want to spend too much time away from them. The agents agree.

 **Wednesday**

 **November 6**

 **1985**

Back in Hill Valley, evening, Marty is in Doc's lab, when recieves a call from Doc, that he has to go away for a period of time and doesn't know when he will return. Biff overhears the phone call between the two and hears the word time travel mentioned, as he learns that Marty has been aware of it. Biff makes himself scarce. The phone call continues.

"Marty, you'll always have a place in my heart and I'll never forget you. I will be back, but I don't know when?" Doc explains.

"You're not going to prison are you Doc?" Marty asks.

"No. That's been taken care of. Charges in the Plutonium theft have been dropped thankfully. But, something important has come up and it requires me to go away for a while. Something I can't tell you."

Marty becomes emotional as the two say their goodbyes. Doc wishes Marty good luck with his Music Career and his Graduation. Claire Clayton arrives and she comforts him.

Marty returns home to Lyons Estate to find his parents, siblings and Jennifer and her father in uncomfortable silences.

"Jennifer. What's going on?"

"We have some news," Lorraine reveals.

"Let me guess, I'm going to New York with the Pinheads? I knew it," Marty gets excited.

"You wish," Linda laughs.

"Sis sush," Dave nudges.

"Son, Jennifer has something to tell you," George says.

Marty looks to his girlfriend. Jennifer is nervous, with her father looking very meaningfully at him.

"You have some explaining to do, Mcfly," Mr Parker grunts.

"I'm pregnant Marty. We're having a baby," Jennifer blurts.

Marty is stunned.

"Perfect. Just perfect."

Marty then spots a familiar face sat at the dining room table. He walks over. He's surprised at who it is.

"John Porter?" Marty gasps.

John Porter now in his forties raises a his mug of coffee congratulating Marty at becoming a father.

"Whoa, this is heavy," Marty mumbles.

Marty faints.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **END OF FIRST SEASON.**

 ***BACK TO THE FUTURE**

 **SECOND SEASON**

 **COMING SOON. ***


End file.
